Drama Total!
by Cintriux
Summary: Soy su anfitrión Chris McLean llevándoles el Show más caliente del momento! En donde 14 adolescentes se inscribieron para convivir con completos desconocidos para ganar un millón de dolares! (Todas las parejas de los jóvenes titanes! y con Chris McLean de Drama Total! AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridísimos lectores… fíjense que esta idea se me ocurrió ayer por la noche, no sé si les gustara… y si les gusta dejen un review si quieren que continúe XD**

**P.D: Drama Total ni los Jovenes Titanes me pertenecen! (no lo quise poner en Crossover ya que la mayoría son Titanes)**

* * *

><p>-Hola! Transmitimos en vivo para ustedes desde el campamento Wawanakwa en Muskoka, Ontario… Soy su anfitrión Chris McLean llevándoles el Show más caliente del momento! –Dijo Chris caminando por el muelle- Y como pueden ver las cosas han cambiado desde que no estuve en esta isla…jajaja quiero decir que se han puesto muy muy peligrosas.- Dijo el anfitrión del programa mientras aparecía un pulpo mutado que destruía una parte del muelle y se comía a uno de los camarógrafos. –Si! Las cosas han mejorado… pero las reglas del juego siguen siendo las mismas: un puñado de ingenuos adolecentes pasara toda la temporada conviviendo con completos extraños, soportaran la asquerosa comida del campamento, se desahogaran en nuestro retrete confesionario, competirán en retos por toda la isla y se arriesgaran a ser expulsados, el ultimo que siga en pie o siga con vida ganara un millón de dólares! Mientras que son filmados por nuestros cientos de cámaras! Y allí vienen nuestros nuevos competidores! Jajaja Los del elenco anterior ya no quisieron participar… así que trajimos a estos ingenuos… digo nuevos campistas!- Dijo Chris mientras se iba acercando un enorme barco con los adolecentes. –Conozcan a Dick!- Dijo el presentador enfocando la cámara al joven de cabello negro y gafas de sol.<p>

-¡Esto no se parece en nada al folleto que nos dieron! –Comento Dick viendo la fotografía en donde aparecía una hermosa isla.

-Kory!- Dijo Chris ignorando completamente el comentario, mientras enfocaban la cámara a una pelirroja de ojos verdes y piel bronceada.

-Ohh! Esto es Glorioso!- Decía emocionada la chica.

-Kitty!- Grito Chris mientras la cámara apuntaba a una chica rubia.

-Hola a todos! Seré una estrella de cine!- Respondió una chica rubia acaparando toda la cámara.

-Jasón!- Dijo Chris.

-Cállate Rubia!- Le grito un chico peli negro a Kitty.

-Oye! Me estas robando la cámara!- decía la rubia peleándose con ese chico.

-Wally!- Dijo Chris mientras la cámara enfocaba a un chico pelirrojo.

-Oye! ¿Te conozco?- Pregunto un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules a una chica con el cabello rosa.

-No, no creo.- Le respondió la peli rosa.

-Es que te pareces a mi futura novia.- Dijo el chico de manera coqueta.

-Nicole!- Dijo Chris enfocando a la chica peli rosa.

-Creo que más bien me parezco a la que te va a mandar a la Mierda!- Respondió la chica peli rosa de manera audaz.

-Rachel!- Dijo Chris mientras la cámara enfocaba a una chica vestida de negro, cabello corto y ojos violetas que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Como sea.- Fue lo único que se dedico a decir continuando con su lectura.

-Garfield!- Dijo Chris mientras se enfocaba la cámara a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Viejo! Esto será lo máximo!- Exclamo el chico quitándole el libro a Rachel y lo lanzaba al lago.

-Víctor!- Dijo Chris enfocando la cámara a un muchacho de piel morena y alto.

-Bhhooyaa!- Grito haciendo una pose de victoria.

-Karen!-

-Ahh! Esto es una pocilga!- Se quejaba una chica de cabello castaño y piel morena.

-Tara!

-Esto será increíble!- Dijo la chica rubia de ojos azules con ambas manos en la cintura.

-Roy!- Dijo Chris mientras la cámara se enfocaba en un chico pelirrojo.

-Oye nena! ¿Te dolió cuando caíste del Cielo?- pregunto el chico coqueteándole a una pelinegra.

-Jade!

-¿Te dolió cuando te botaron de pequeño?- Pregunto la pelinegra alzando una ceja.

-y por ultimo Garth!- Dijo Chris mientras la cámara enfocaba a un pelinegro con ojos negros y alto.

-Si… que paz y tranquilidad.- Dijo el chico.

-Jeje… yo no estaría tan seguro… ya que esta será una de las temporadas más despiadadas, perturbadoras y explosivas de la historia.- Dijo el anfitrión que oprimió un botón rojo, haciendo explotar el barco.

-AAAHHH!- Gritaron todos cayendo al agua infestada de tiburones y pulpos mutantes.

-Dicky- pooh! Sálvame!- Gritaba Kitty ahogándose.

-¡Un millón de dólares no vale esto!- se quejaba Dick nadando hacia la orilla e ignorando que Kitty se estaba ahogando.

-¡Esto es tan divertido!- Dijo Kory nadando.

-Todo sea por el millón de dólares!- Dijo Jasón con una sonrisa de lado.

-Chicos! Venimos aquí para divertirnos y hacer amigos!- Exclamo Tara.

-Asi es como hablan los perdedores!- le grito Nicole mientras le tiraba agua en la cara y Rachel simplemente sonreía.

-Ohh! Mi cabello!- Gritaba Roy por su cabello que se encontraba completamente empapado.

-vamos viejo! Tenemos que llegar a la orilla! –Le Decía Garfield a Víctor.

-Tranquila señorita yo la salvare!- Dijo Garth de manera amable mientras nadaba hacia donde se encontraba Kitty y las demás chicas suspiraban.

-¡¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?!- Murmuro Wally nadando hacia la orilla.

-Aparte de ser un caballero, hermosos ojos, linda sonrisa…- Decía Karen.

-Si, si, si… como sea! –Grito el pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-Chris pagara por esto!- Decía una Jade furiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confesionario)<strong>

-Ahh! ¡No puedo creer que tenga que estar aquí! Se supone que pasaría mis vacaciones con Bruce! Y ahora tengo que estar en este lugar que apesta!- Se desahogaba Dick en el retrete.

-Ohh! Esto es tan glorioso! Espero hacer muchos amigos aquí!- Decía Kory en el confesionario.

-Solo espero que no me toque con los más débiles… -Decía Jasón sentado en el retrete mientras le sacaba filo a una su navaja.

-Yu! Yu! Yu! Esto es asqueroso! Ahh!- Gritaba Kitty en el confesionario mientras se tapaba la nariz.

* * *

><p><strong>(En la isla)<strong>

-Bueno campistas! Les explicare las reglas del juego…. Cada uno de ustedes se enfrentaran a desafíos hechos por mí, el equipo que pierda el desafío tendrá que expulsar a un miembro del equipo, tendrán que pasar la semana en la cabaña de la vergüenza y comerán la comida del Chef, el equipo ganador no expulsara a ningún miembro y pasara la semana en la mansión Chris McLean! Y no solo eso, también les daremos de la mejor comida. Otra cosa importante… si algún campista encuentra una estatua de mi! tiene la inmunidad! Lo que significa que nadie puede expulsarlo.- Dijo el anfitrión tomándose la molestia de explicarles las reglas del juego. –muy bien! Yo hare los grupos que serán divididos en Héroes y Villanos!

-Kory! Vas del equipo de los héroes!

-Esto es maravilloso!- Respondió alegre.

-Jasón! Vas del equipo de los Villanos!

-ya lo sabía…- Dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Garth! Héroe!

-Tara! Héroe!

-Garfield, héroe!

-Nicole, Villana!

-Rachel, Villana!

-Wally! Héroe!

-Roy! Villano!

-Dick! Héroe!

-Karen! Villano!

-Víctor! Villano!

-Kitty! Héroe!

-Jade! Villana!

* * *

><p><strong>(Confesionario) <strong>

-Es enserio! Ya me están juzgando mal! Ahhh! sabía que no tenía que responderle nada a ese idiota!- Se quejaba Nicole.

-¿Villana? No he hecho nada malo como para que me pongan con los villanos… a no ser…- Se decía Rachel de manera pensativa sentada en el retrete.

-Bueno… ya sabía que me pondrían del lado del mal… no me quejo.- Dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros.

-Soy demasiado hermoso como para estar del lado oscuro! ¡Nadie vera mi bello Rostro!- Lloraba Roy en el retrete.

-Creo que estoy en el peor equipo! Quiero decir: me toco con los villanos! En cualquier momento pueden apuñalarme por la espalda!-Decía Karen exagerando las cosas.

-Soy un tipo agradable como para estar con los villanos!- se quejaba Víctor.

-¡Sabia que estaría con los héroes! ¡Ahora todas las chicas verán lo heroico que soy!- Decía Wally posando para la cámara.

-Ahhh! ¡Me tenía que tocar en el mismo equipo que esa rubia!- Se quejaba Dick refiriéndose a Kitty.

-¡Viejos! ¡Esto será de lo mejor! ¡El bien siempre gana contra el mal!- Decía Garfield celebrando.

* * *

><p><strong>(Más tarde) <strong>

-Muy bien campistas y el desafío de esta semana será buscar la llave de la mansión Chris McLean en esta fosa de lodo, cuando tengan la llave un miembro del equipo tendrá que empujar al campista que tiene la llave en estos carritos de bebe hasta llegar a la mansión McLean! Ya saben cuáles son las consecuencias si pierden el desafío!- Dijo Chris desde un alto parlante.

**(Héroes) **

-Equipo ¿Quién quiere empujar el carrito?- Pregunto Dick ya llevándosela de líder.

-yo no quiero ensuciarme mi ropa Dicky-Pooh!- Exclamo Kitty viendo la fosa de lodo en donde tenían que buscar la llave.

-En ese caso… tendrás que empujar el carrito.- Le dijo Kory de manera amable.

-Viejos! Les daremos una paliza!- Dijo Garfield animado.

-Si! Nosotros ganaremos el desafío!- Grito Wally.

-Asi se habla!- Exclamo Tara.

**(Villanos)**

-¿Quien empuja el carrito?- Pregunto Karen mientras Rachel solo se cruzaba de brazos aburrida de estar en esta isla.

-¡Yo lo empujo!- Exclamo Roy besando sus ''músculos''

-Que lo empuje Víctor! ¡Él es el más fuerte del equipo!- Dijo Jade ignorando a Roy.

-¡Que! Yo no quiero empujar el carrito!- Contesto Víctor.

-¡¿Qué acaso no quieres el millón de dólares?!- Le reclamo Jasón.

-Nosotros tenemos que ganar este desafío!- Dijo Nicole con ambas manos en la cintura.

-Bien! Empujare el carrito!- Dijo Víctor motivado.

-Bueno campistas! Espero que ya tengan al miembro del equipo que empujara el carrito… ahora una persona de cada equipo entrara a la fosa de lodo!- Dijo Chris con lentes de sol y recostado en una silla playera.

-Yo voy de primero! ¡Esto será sencillo!- Grito Wally.

-¿qué villano entrara a la fosa primero?- pregunto Chris ya que nadie del equipo de los villanos quería entrar a esa cosa. –En ese caso me toca elegir a mí! Nicole tu entras.- Grito Chris desde su megáfono.

-Bien! –Respondió la peli rosa desinteresadamente.

-No te preocupes… te daré algo de ventaja.- Dijo Wally dándole paso a Nicole para que entrara primero a la fosa de lodo.

-¡No necesito que me des ventaja!- Dijo Furiosa mientras empujaba al pelirrojo a la fosa.

-Ahhh! Algo me mordió!- Grito Wally cubierto de lodo y sanguijuelas.

-jejeje… se me había olvidado decir que la fosa estaba infestada de sanguijuelas… ahh pequeños detalles.- Dijo el anfitrión disfrutando del espectáculo en primera fila.

-Vamos viejo! Encuentra la llave!- animaba Garfield a su compañero.

-Vamos Wally! Puedes hacerlo!- Animaba Kory y Tara.

En ese momento Nicole entro a la fosa lista para encontrar la llave y ganar este desafío, Wally empezó a buscar la llave rápidamente pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Oigan! Aquí hay muchas llaves! –Grito el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Que creías que estos desafíos eran fáciles?! Pues están muy equivocados!- Dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-Wally toma una y sal de ahí rápido!- Grito Garth.

-Vamos! Nicole! ¡Toma una llave!- Gritaba Karen

-Eso estoy haciendo!- Grito mientras salía de la fosa al mismo tiempo que Wally lo hacía… empezaron a correr rápidamente hacia los carritos pero hoy no era el día de suerte para el pelirrojo ya que Nicole le había puesto zancadilla para ganar ventaja.

-Oye! Eso es trampa!- Gritaba Wally levantándose.

-¡¿Qué esperabas?! Son los villanos!- Dijo Chris desde el megáfono.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confesionario)<strong>

-Ohh! Me encanta ganar! Y si para eso tengo que hacer trampa, pues que así sea! ¡Aquí vamos millón de dólares!- Dijo Nicole sentada en el retrete y con una sonrisa malvada.

Nicole se subió rápidamente al carrito de bebe.

-Empuja! Rápido!- Le gritaba a Víctor.

-Ehh… tienes una sanguijuela en el cuello…- Dijo el viendo ese horrendo animal mientras empujaba el carrito a gran velocidad.

**(Héroes)**

Wally se subió rápidamente al carrito de bebe.

-Yu! Qué asco!- Gritaba Kitty.

-Solo empuja de una vez!- Dijo el pelirrojo molesto porque le iban ganando.

-¿Cuánto pesas?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Empuja el carrito o lo hago yo!- Dijo desesperado.

-Oye! Eso no se puede hacer! Solo lo puede empujar la persona que eligieron.-Dijo Chris observándolos mientras Kitty arrugaba la nariz y empezaba a empujar el carrito que apenas se movía.

**(Mansión Mc Lean)**

Víctor y Nicole ya se encontraban en la mansión McLean ya podían saborear la victoria, la peli rosa saco la llave y la metió en la cerradura.

-Maldición! ¡No es la llave!- Grito Nicole furiosa, subiendo otra vez al carrito y regresando a la fosa de lodo.

Minutos después llegaron Kitty y Wally, el pelirrojo se bajo rápidamente para comprobar si era la llave correcta la que había escogido.

-Vamos! Ábrete!- Decía Wally tratando de que la puerta se abriera.- Ahh! No es la llave!- Grito enojado.

**(Fosa de lodo)**

-¿Quién será el siguiente?- Pregunto Karen a su equipo.

-Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.- Dijo Rachel con voz monótona mientras se alistaba para entrar a la fosa de lodo infestada de sanguijuelas.

-¡Es mi Turno!- Grito Tara emocionada por competir.

Ambas chicas se adentraron a la fosa de lodo y empezaron a buscar esa llave, Tara ''accidentalmente'' le tiro lodo a Rachel en la cara, entonces la Gótica le tiro unas cuantas sanguijuelas a la rubia en la cara mientras salía de la fosa con llave en mano.

**(Confesionario) **

-Debo admitir que la venganza se siente tan bien!- Decía Rachel sentada en el retrete y con una leve sonrisa.

-Ahh! La odio!- Gritaba Tara con la cara toda roja por las sanguijuelas.

**(Mansión McLean)**

Rachel se subió rápidamente al carrito y Víctor simplemente se dedico a empujar. Cuando llegaron a la Mansión McLean Rachel se dirigió rápidamente a intentar abrir la puerta.

-No es la llave- Dijo de manera tranquila volviéndose a subir al carrito.

Minutos más tarde llegaron Kitty y Tara que se encontraba con la cara llena de sanguijuelas.

-Maldita sea! No es la llave!- Gritaba Tara arrancándose las sanguijuelas de la cara y subiéndose al carrito.

-¿Quién ganara este desafío los héroes o los villanos? Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio!- Dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben déjenme sus reviews si quieren que continúe con este fic! ohh! y también me podrían decir si les gustaron los diálogos de Chris y de los demás personajes! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

-Y aquí regresamos con el siguiente episodio de Drama Total! En el episodio anterior nuestros dos equipos se enfrentaron unos a otros, en donde Rachel se vengó vilmente aventándole sanguijuelas en la cara a Tara y donde Nicole nos demostró sus habilidades como villana al hacer trampa en su carrera contra Wally y sacándoles ventaja… Ambas nos dieron una buena razón por la cual estan en el equipo de los villanos! Jajaja! Veamos que tal les va al resto de los campistas!- Dijo Chris con una sonrisa sentado en una silla con unos binoculares para ver como se desmembraban los héroes y los villanos. –Ves Chef! Te dije que estos ineptos aceptarían hacer cualquier cosa por un millón de dólares!- Dijo el anfitrión dándole unos codazos al Chef.

-Jajajaja! Ya quiero ver cuando se empiecen a matar entre sí!- se reía el Chef con un plato de poporopos en mano y sentado a la par de Chris.

-Los siguientes en entrar a la fosa de lodo son: Garfield vs Roy!- Grito Chris desde su megáfono mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y unos de los camarógrafos le hacían aire para refrescarlo.

-Este Rostro no puede ser tocado por el lodo y mucho menos succionado por sanguijuelas!- Se quejo Roy cruzándose de brazos en la orilla de la fosa.

-¡Solo, entra de una vez!- Grito Jade dándole un ''pequeño'' empujón con el pie. (Dándole una tremenda patada en el trasero para que entrara a la fosa)

-Ahh! Quítenmelos!- Gritaba Roy con unas sanguijuelas que se le pegaron en los parpados de los ojos.

-Jajaja! Te dije que las sanguijuelas serian una buena idea!- Le comento el anfitrión al Chef.

**(Confesionario)**

-Vaya… creo que me pase con la patada…. Ahh! Pero da igual! El tipo se la merecía, quien lo manda a andar peor que un metrosexual… En este desafío lo único que importa es ganar y si para eso tengo que patearles el trasero de todos… pues lo haré… con gusto!- Decía Jade con una sonrisa malvada en el asqueroso retrete lleno de moscas e insectos.

/

-¡Ven! ¡Por eso no quería estar en el equipo de los villanos! Me acaba de desfigurar mi hermoso rostro! Y ¡no hablemos de mi sexy trasero! ¡Quedo completamente irreconocible! Ni con cirugías podrá volver a la normalidad- se desahogaba en el retrete Roy con ambos ojos morados e hinchados.

/

-¡Ya ven lo que les dije! Los villanos apuñalan por la espalda!- Dijo Karen negando con la cabeza y sentada en el retrete.

* * *

><p>-Vamos! Garfield encuentra la llave!- Animaba Kory a su compañero de equipo.<p>

-Si… eso estoy haciendo… tranquilos que ganaremos este desafío! – Respondió Garfield buscando la llave para poder ir a la mansión McLean.

-¡Pendejo metrosexual! ¡Encuentra la llave!- ''animaba'' Jade a su compañero que buscaba la llave desesperadamente por el miedo que le causaba la villana Jade.

-¡Eso hago! ¡Pero no veo por las sanguijuelas!- Gritaba Roy tratando de quitarse las sanguijuelas de los ojos.

En ese momento Garfield salió rápidamente de la fosa de lodo para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Kitty con el carrito de bebe.

-Y los Héroes toman la delantera!- Gritaba Chris desde el megáfono.

**(Confesionario)**

-Si! ¡Vamos ganando! Esto es glorioso!- Decía Kory celebrando en el asqueroso retrete.

/

-Ahhh! no puedo creer que por la incompetencia de Roy vayamos perdiendo! Me esforcé demasiado en sacarles ventaja a los héroes para que ahora él venga y lo arruine todo! Si perdemos este desafío juro que el primero que se ira de la isla será Roy!- Se quejaba una furiosa Nicole cruzada de brazos y sentada en el retrete.

/

-Genial! Nos van ganando!- Dijo Rachel de manera sarcástica sentada en el retrete- ¡Lo crean o no yo quiero ese millón de dólares!

* * *

><p>-Vamos! Kitty apúrate!- Dijo Garfield ya sentado en el carrito de bebe.<p>

-No… ya no puedo… me acabo de quebrar una uña! ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso?!- dijo la rubia mostrándole su uña quebrada.

-Oye! Yo nade en una fosa de lodo llena de sanguijuelas! – Respondió Garfield mostrándole las sanguijuelas que se le habían quedado pegadas en el brazo.

-Pero…. ¡Ya me canse!- se quejaba Kitty mientras empezaba a empujar el carrito.

En ese momento Roy salió de la fosa aun con las sanguijuelas en los ojos y con una llave en mano, se dirigió ''rápidamente'' hacia donde se encontraba Víctor con el carrito de bebe.

-¡Apúrate Roy!- Gritaban todos los villanos para que ganaran este desafío.

-¡¿Que no ven que tengo sanguijuelas en los ojos?! – se quejaba Roy mientras gateaba hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de Víctor.

-¡Y los héroes siguen teniendo la delantera!- Grito Chris disfrutando de cómo los villanos se lanzaban miradas asesinas unos a otros.

**(Confesionario)**

-Bueno… ya sé por quien votare para que sea expulsado.- Decía Jasón enojado con su compañero de equipo.

/

-Ahh! ¡¿Por qué tenía que tocarme con estos tipos que no saben cómo trabajar en equipo?!- Se quejaba Víctor sentado en el retrete.

**(Más tarde) **

Roy finalmente pudo encontrar a Víctor que salió corriendo rápidamente mientras empujaba el carrito de bebe.

**(Mansión McLean)**

Garfield ya se encontraba probando que fuera la llave correcta para abrir la puerta de la mansión.

-Ahhh! no es la llave!- Gritaba decepcionado el joven mientras volvía a subir al carrito de bebe.

5 minutos más tarde llegaron Víctor y Roy para comprobar si la llave era la correcta.

-Bro… esta no es la llave…- Dijo Roy metiendo la llave al revés.

-Lo estás haciendo mal! Dame eso!- Dijo Víctor molesto arrebatándole la llave a Roy… -Mmm tienes razón… no es la llave.- Dijo el moreno mientras arrastraba a Roy para meterlo en el carrito de bebe.

**(En la fosa de lodo)**

-Llego el turno de Kory vs Karen!- Grito el anfitrión.

-Buena suerte amiga Karen!- le deseo Kory de manera amable a la villana.

Karen simplemente se tiro rápidamente a la fosa sin importarle las sanguijuelas que se le iban quedando pegadas y sin prestarle atención a su rival.

-Kory! No te quedes ahí parada! ¡Busca la llave!- gritaba Tara mientras veía de reojo como Rachel sonreía de satisfacción recordando las sanguijuelas que le lanzo.

Karen salió rápidamente de la fosa con la llave y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Víctor con el carrito de bebe.

-Wow…. Te vez fatal… -le dijo Víctor a Karen que estaba toda cubierta de lodo y sanguijuelas.

-SOLO ¡EMPUJA EL MALDITO CARRITO!- Grito Karen enojada por lo que había hecho Roy de quitarle la ventaja a su equipo.

-Si… ¡ya tranquila!- Dijo Víctor haciendo lo que ella le ordeno.

-Ohh! ¡Parece que los villanos tomaron la delantera! Héroes! Se tendrán que esforzar mas si quieren ganar este desafío!- Decía Chris usando su megáfono.

-¡Vamos Kory!- apoyaba Dick.

-¡Tu puedes hacerlo!- animaba Garth haciendo que las chicas lo vieran con una mirada soñadora.

En ese momento Kory salió rápidamente de la fosa y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Kitty con el carrito de bebe.

**(Confesionario)**

-Enserio! ¡¿Que le ven las chicas a ese tipo?! ¡Soy mucho más guapo que él!- Gritaba Wally enojado, sentado en el apestoso retrete mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

/

-Como es eso que mi Dicky-pooh! Este apoyando a esa… esa pelirroja! Su cabello ni siquiera es natural!- Gritaba celosa la peli teñida soplándose un mechón de cabello.

* * *

><p>-Vamos amiga Kitty! Tenemos que llegar a la Mansión!- Dijo Kory de manera amable ya sentada en el carrito de bebe.<p>

-No hasta que me digas ¡¿por qué quieres quitarme a mi novio?!- Grito Kitty.

-ehh… no sé de qué me estás hablando…- Respondió Kory encogiéndose de hombros.

-Kitty! Solo empuja el carrito!- le Grito Dick y ella como buena ''novia'' tenía que obedecerlo.

**(Mansión McLean)**

-Ahhh! #!%# ! ¡Esto es imposible!- Gritaba Karen por no haber encontrado la llave correcta mientras volvía a subirse al carrito.

10 minutos más tarde finalmente llegaron Kory y Kitty, la pelirroja corrió hacia la puerta de la mansión e intento abrirla con la llave.

-¡Esta no es la llave!- Dijo Kory triste por no haber encontrado la llave.

**(Fosa de lodo)**

-jajaja bueno campistas es el turno de: Jade vs Garth!- Grito Chris disfrutando del espectáculo junto con Chef.

Jade simplemente se lanzo a la fosa mientras las sanguijuelas se le pegaban, Garth entro a la fosa de manera tranquila, encontró la llave y salió del lodo sin ninguna sanguijuela pegada…. Pero antes le ofreció la mano a su rival para que saliera de la fosa, Jade con gusto acepto su ayuda.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡Es tan perfecto que las sanguijuelas no le quieren hacer daño!- Dijo Nicole juntando las manos, con una mirada soñadora y sentada en el nauseabundo retrete.

/

-¡Es perfecto!- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa de enamorada sentada en la asqueroso retrete.

/

-¡Es el chico más bello y caballeroso que haya conocido!- Dijo Jade emocionada viendo su mano que había sido tocada por el chico mientras se encontraba sentada en el retrete y con moscas volando alrededor.

/

-Ay! ¡Qué caballeroso!- suspiro Karen sentada en el retrete que ya empezaba a apestar. –¡Qué asco! ¡Deberían limpiar esta cosa!- se quejo ella refiriéndose al retrete.

* * *

><p>Ambos campistas corrieron hacia donde se encontraban los carritos de bebe y se sentaron en ellos…. Jade llego antes a la mansión y rápidamente se puso a probar si la llave que había escogido era la correcta.<p>

-Ahhh! es una mierda!- Grito la villana mientras se volvía a subir al carrito.

Minutos después llegaron Kitty y Garth que se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión para comprobar si era la llave correcta.

-Bueno… esta no es la llave.- Dijo Garth mientras se volvía a subir al carrito.

**(Fosa de Lodo)**

-Vaya… no hubo nada de acción con esos dos… espero que ustedes si puedan entretenerme Jasón y Dick!- Dijo Chris desde su cómodo asiento.

-Si! ¡Finalmente me toca!- Exclamo Jasón tirándose a la fosa rápidamente mientras Dick hacia lo mismo, en ese momento Dick encontró la una llave y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Kitty.

-Ohh! Dicky-Pooh mira como te has ensuciado!- Dijo Kitty viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-SOLO EMPUJA EL CARRITO!- Grito el héroe enojado por terminar con este desafío.

-Jasón! Date prisa!- Gritaban todos los villanos desesperados ya que los héroes habían sacado ventaja.

-Si, si! Ya voy!- Salió corriendo Jasón hasta donde se encontraba Víctor con el carrito de bebe. –¡Empuja lo más rápido que puedas!- Decía Jasón mientras Víctor empezaba a correr y empujaban al carrito de Dick para que se cayera.

-Jajaja! Me encanta cuando están tan desesperados por ganar!- Exclamo Chris viendo a los villanos tratando de volcar el carrito de los héroes.

**(Confesionario)**

-Jajaja! Si… me gusta estar del lado del mal! Y cuando tenga el millón de dólares hare lo que se me pegue la regalada gana!- Dijo Jasón sentado en el retrete.

/

-¡¿Qué diablos ocurre con el equipo de los villanos?! Quiero decir…. Es solo una competencia.- se quejaba Dick encogiéndose de hombros.

**(Mansión McLean)**

Afortunadamente el equipo de los héroes llego antes que los equipo de los villanos, Dick se bajo del carrito de bebe y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a tratar de abrir la maldita puerta de la mansión…. En ese momento llegaron Víctor y Jasón los cuales salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible y deseando que la llave que tenia Dick fuera la equivocada pero ya saben que momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas entonces Jasón le lanzo una sanguijuela a una parte sensible del cuello de Dick para dejarlo completamente inconsciente y tirado en el suelo.

-Wow! ¡Eso no lo vi venir!- Dijo Chris sorprendido mientras se metía poporopos a la boca y veía a Dick inconsciente en el suelo.

Jasón le quito la llave a Dick y comprobó si alguna de las dos llaves abría la puerta.

-¡Los villanos ganan el desafío!- Grito el anfitrión viendo como Jasón abría la puerta de la mansión con una sonrisa mientras todos los villanos se ponían a celebrar. –¡Chef! ¡Encárgate de él!- Grito Chris mientras que el Chef cargaba a Dick como si se tratara de un saco de patatas.

**(En la noche)**

Los héroes se encontraban todos reunidos alrededor de una fogata, todos nerviosos por no ser eliminados esta noche.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra primera ceremonia de eliminación! Se supone que el bien siempre triunfa contra el mal… bueno, esta vez el mal acaba de dar una tremenda paliza al bien- Dijo Chris parado en una banca. -¿Qué les parece la galería de manís? ¡¿Ahh?! Ahora los ganadores podrán ver en vivo y en directo a sus oponentes como desechan a alguien antes de dirigirse a la mansión y disfrutar de una maravillosa cena!- Dijo Chris viendo como los Villanos seguían celebrando su épica victoria.

-Jaja perdedores!- Decía Nicole haciendo la L con su mano y luego chocándola con la mano de Jade mientras Rachel veía a Tara furiosa.

-Este año votaran colocando una X en la foto ocho por diez de la persona que quieren eliminar… ahora vayan al Confesionario a votar!- Dijo el anfitrión.

**(Confesionario)**

**-**Si Wally no le hubiera dado ''ventaja'' a Nicole nada de esto estaría pasando!- Dijo Tara marcando una X en la foto del pelirrojo.

/

-Definitivamente! Se tiene que ir!- Dijo Dick mientras marcaba una X en la foto de la persona que quiere eliminar.

/

-Mmmm…. Es muy difícil decidir por quién votar…. Creo que votare por…. –Dijo Kory marcando la foto.

/

-Si no hubiera sido por Kitty, estaríamos en este momento en la mansión!- Dijo Garfield marcando una X en la foto de Kitty.

/

-Si Wally no fuera tan pesado! Nada de esto estaría pasando!- Gritaba Kitty mientras tachaba la foto de Wally.

/

-Es difícil hacer esto pero... Se tiene que ir.- Dijo Garth tachando la foto de la persona que quería eliminar.

/

-Es más que obvio! quien merece ser expulsado… si Garth no hubiera sido tan caballeroso con todas las chicas nada de esto estaría pasando! –Grito Wally tachando la foto de Garth.

**(Más tarde)**

-Bueno…. Él quien no reciba un malvavisco es el que estará eliminado.- Dijo Chris con una bandeja de malvaviscos.

-Garfield! Estas a salvo!- Dijo el anfitrión mientras le lanzaba un malvavisco.

-Uff! Qué alivio!- Dijo el chico tranquilo.

-Dick! Estas a salvo!- Dijo Chris lanzándole el malvavisco.

-Kory! Estas a salvo!

-Ohh! Qué maravilla!- Dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

-Tara! Estas a salvo!- Dijo Chris lanzándole el malvavisco.

-Garth! Estas a salvo!-Dijo lanzándole el malvavisco al campista. –Ahora quedan las personas que obtuvieron más votos para ser eliminados… Wally por subestimar a tu rival y haciendo que los villanos tomaran ventaja o Kitty por su fatal forma de manejar el carrito. –Dijo Chris viendo a cada uno de los nominados. –y el campista que caminara por el muelle de los perdedores y se irá por el inodoro de la vergüenza es…. –Exclamo el anfitrión dándole suspenso al asunto mientras la cámara enfocaba a un Wally que estaba más nervioso que nunca y a Kitty que simplemente se limaba las uñas.

-Kitty! Estas eliminada!- Grito Chris lanzando el ultimo malvavisco a Wally.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ME PUEDEN ELIMINAR! ¡YO SOY FAMA!- Gritaba Kitty sorprendida y furiosa.

-Claro que pueden! Y ya lo han hecho… ahora tienes que irte en el inodoro de la vergüenza!- Dijo Chris disfrutando de la reacción de Kitty mientras le mostraba el enorme inodoro en el que se iría de la isla.

-NOO! ¡YO NO ENTRARE A ESA COSA!- Grito Kitty cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno… creo que será de la forma difícil…. ¡Chef! ¡Lánzala al inodoro!- Grito el anfitrión mientras el enorme Chef lanzaba a Kitty al inodoro de la vergüenza.

-ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! LE DIRÉ A MI PAPI QUE LOS DEMANDE!- Gritaba Kitty empapada del agua asquerosa del inodoro mientras jalaban la cadena y Kitty se quedaba trabada en el retrete.

-¡CHEF! ¡USA EL DESTAPA CAÑOS!- Grito Chris mientras el Chef utilizaba un destapa baños gigante para que Kitty se fuera por el desagüe y el agua salpicaba a los campistas perdedores.

-Bueno… ¡y este fue el primer expulsado de la semana! Acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Drama Total!- Dijo Chris disfrutando de ver a los campistas perdedores empapados del agua de la ''vergüenza.''

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus reviews si les gusto el capitulo! <strong>


	3. Desafió al estilo Cenicienta

**¡Hola amiguitos! Algunos de mis fieles lectores que están leyendo A Casa de mis Suegros! Sabrán de lo que hablare a continuación: Yo desde pequeña siempre creí que Jerry era el Gato… entonces vino ****TitanbyOMGRogel**** y me restregó en la cara que Jerry era el ratón, eso quiere decir que mi infancia fue toda una vil mentira! Ahhh me iré a tirar de un puente!**** Adiós amiguitos! Fue un placer escribir para ustedes!**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo ya que puede que sea el ultimo… T_T (Son bromas) **

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué tal?! Y aquí regresamos con Drama Total! La semana pasada nuestros 14 competidores se enfrentaron en un desafío para encontrar la llave de la mansión McLean, algunos recibieron varios golpes y otros apuñalaron por la espalda a sus compañeros de equipo…. Pero a fin de cuentas solo podía haber un equipo ganador así que Jasón fue el que le dio la victoria a los Villanos al lanzarle una sanguijuela a Dick y dejándolo completamente inconsciente… jajaja Luego los héroes tuvieron que expulsar a un miembro del equipo, haciendo que el sueño de Kitty de ser estrella de cine se fuera por el desagüe… jajaja literalmente!-Dijo Chris mientras pasaban un breve clip de lo que ocurrió la semana pasada. –Ahora veamos como se la están pasando nuestros campistas.<p>

**(En una cabaña toda destruida)**

-Ahh! ¡Odio esto!- Gritaba Tara quejándose por la pocilga en la que estaban viviendo mientras se quitaba los insectos que tenía en su ropa.

-No es tan malo, amiga Tara.- Dijo Kory viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas. –La comida no era tan mala.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡La comida del Chef era y será siempre asquerosa! ¡¿Saben lo que encontré en mi plato de ''avena''?! ¡Una cucaracha y un montón de uñas de pies! Eso fue lo más asqueroso!-Dijo Tara vomitando en el retrete una y otra y otra vez, por haber recordado ese ''exquisito'' manjar.

/

-¡Realmente estoy disfrutando de convivir con mi equipo!-Dijo Kory con una enorme sonrisa y sentada en el retrete.

**(En la cabaña de los chicos perdedores)**

**-**Ahh! ¡No puedo creer que haya llovido toda la noche y justamente tenía que haber un agujero en el techo!- Se quejaba un Dick empapado.

-Bueno, pero tú al menos no tuviste que dormir en una cama que parece de ladrillos! Esta almohada ni siquiera es suave!-Se quejaba Wally con enormes ojeras.

-¡Viejos! ¡Al menos a ustedes no se les quebró la cama en medio de la noche! ¡Tuve que dormir afuera!- Decía Garfield mostrándoles como quedo su cama y los moretones que le habían quedado.

-Chicos… no fue tan mala la semana…. –Dijo Garth con una sonrisa encantadora mientras que Garfield y Dick lo veían con admiración.

**(Confesionario)**

-Ohh! ¡Por favor! ¡Ahora hasta los chicos! ¡Estaríamos mejor si Garth no estuviera en el equipo! Se cree la gran cosa… mírenme soy Garth y soy perfecto y quiero robarme a la novia de Wally porque soy más guapo que él.- Se burlaba un furioso Wally aun con las ojeras en los ojos y sentado en el apestoso retrete.

/

-Vaya… ¡en este desafío tendremos que ganar!- Dijo Garth con una sonrisa en el rostro.

/

-¡Esta vez le daremos una paliza a los villanos!- Dijo Dick temblando de frio y sentado en el retrete.

* * *

><p>-Viejos! ¡Iré a explorar la isla!- Dijo Garfield mientras salía de la cabaña con una mochila.<p>

**(Mansión McLean)**

-Bhooya!- Grito Víctor mientras se lanzaba a la hermosa piscina que tenia la enorme mansión.

-Si… ¡Esto es vida!- Decía Karen mientras que un señor le hacia un masaje en la espalda.

-Ohh! ¡Sí! ¡Puedo acostumbrarme a esto!- Decía Nicole relajada en el Yacusi.

-Esto necesitaba mi hermoso rostro. –decía Roy con una mascarilla y con pepinos en los ojos.

-¡Vaya! ¡La comida es mejor que en el reformatorio!- Exclamaba Jasón mientras leía el menú.

-Ohh! ¡Y tienen mi té favorito!- Decía Rachel mientras olía el delicioso aroma de su té.

-Chicos… tenemos que ganar todos los desafíos para disfrutar de este palacio!- Dijo Jade mientras un sirviente le masajeaba los pies.

-Definitivamente.- Dijeren todos al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan… ¿qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta antes del desafío? Ya saben, para que los perdedores vean de lo que se están perdiendo.-Propuso Jasón con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ohh! Eso es tan malvado… pero, por eso estamos en este equipo… wuajajaja- Dijo Nicole dispuesta a hacer la fiesta.

-En ese caso…. Pondré la música a todo volumen. –Dijo Jade mientras encendía el estéreo.

-Iré a meditar…-Dijo Rachel saliendo de la mansión.

**(Héroes)**

-¡LO HACEN A PROPÓSITO!- Grito Tara escuchando la música a todo volumen.

-NO LO CREO AMIGA TARA… ELLOS SOLO ESTÁN CELEBRANDO!- Grito Kory porque no se escuchaba con la música a todo volumen.

-SI, ESTÁN CELEBRANDO QUE NOS GANARON A TODOS NOSOTROS!-Grito un furioso Dick.

En ese momento la música se apago y los héroes se quedaron extrañados.

-1, 2, 3 probando… ¡Muy bien villanos! ¡La fiesta apenas está comenzando!- sonó Víctor por todos lados. –Héroes…. Nos gustaría que nos acompañaran a la fiesta de ganadores… Ohh! Esperen… que es fiesta EXCLUSIVA para ganadores!-Sonaba la voz de Nicole seguido de las risas de los villanos.

-tenemos que ganar este desafío. –Dijeron todos los héroes con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

**(En otro lado)**

Rachel se encontraba sentada en una piedra meditando cerca del lago, ya que sus compañeros de equipo no la dejaban realizar esa actividad por el tremendo ruido que tenían.

-Hola Rae!- Dijo Garfield sentándose a la par de la villana.

-Me llamo Rachel, no ''Rae.''- Respondió con voz monótona. –Y déjame sola!

-Oye… solo quería devolverte tu libro…- Dijo Garfield mostrándole el libro que la semana pasada había tirado al lago. –Quería dártelo antes… pero, tarde en secarlo.- Comento el chico rascándose la parte posterior del cuello de manera nerviosa.

-si eso era todo… ya te puedes ir.- Dijo Rachel tomando el libro en sus manos.

-Bueno… Nos vemos luego Rae-Rae!- Dijo Garfield poniéndose de pie.

**(Confesionario)**

**-**Es Rachel! ¡¿Que tan difícil es eso?!-Dijo Rachel cruzada de brazos. –Y para que me devuelve el libro si la tinta se corrió toda y ahora es imposible leerlo!- Se desahogo mientras mostraba el libro con la tinta toda corrida. –Aunque… debo admitir que fue un poco tierno.- Susurro con un leve sonrojo mientras se encontraba sentada en el retrete asqueroso.

/

-¡Soy un tonto! ¡Ella me odia!- se lamentaba Garfield en el retrete con moscas volando alrededor.

* * *

><p>Los villanos aun seguían con la música a todo volumen y haciendo bromas con el micrófono hasta que hubo un apagón en la mansión.<p>

-Oigan ¿Esto es normal que pase?- Pregunto Roy refiriéndose al apagón.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sonó ese irritante sonido por toda la isla haciendo que todos los campistas se cubrieran los oídos y se dirigían hacia el punto de reunión.

-Jajaja… espero no haberles arruinado la fiesta.- Dijo Chris con unos tapones para los oídos mientras los campistas le lanzaban miradas de muerte. –Bueno ya que están todos aquí, les diré de que se tratara este desafío, pero antes les daré los logotipos y nombres de cada equipo: Los villanos serán los Buitres del mal y los héroes serán los hámsters heroicos.- Dijo Chris mostrándoles a cada equipo sus respectivas banderas.

-¡¿Hámsters heroicos?!- Exclamaron los héroes enojados por ese nombre tan ridículo que les habían dado, excepto Kory.

-jajaja si, era eso o los Hipopótamos heroicos.- Contesto el anfitrión burlándose de los héroes.

-si esta mejor los Hámsters heroicos.- Dijeron todos al asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien, el desafío de esta semana será una carrera de obstáculos, cada uno de ustedes tendrá que llevar un huevo por toda la pista de obstáculos y dejarlos en la canasta con el logotipo de su equipo, el último campista en dejar el huevo en la canasta se dirigirá con la canasta a la línea de meta. –Explico Chris sin mostrarles la pista de obstáculos.

-Suena sencillo. –Dijo Dick asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-jajaja yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- Dijo el anfitrión desde una camioneta. –LOS ESPERO AL OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA!- Dijo Chris con su megáfono mientras el Chef arrancaba la camioneta.

-Oye! ¡¿No nos llevaran?!- Pregunto Nicole con ambas manos en la cintura.

-Lo siento, no hay espacio… además para eso tienen pies! Caminen! Jajaja- Se reía Chris mientras dejaba a los campistas.

**(Más tarde, al otro lado de la isla)**

Cuando los campistas llegaron se quedaron estupefactos al ver la pista de obstáculos.

-jajaja y bien campistas ¿les gusta la pista de obstáculos?- Pregunto Chris disfrutando de las expresiones de los competidores. - jajaja Tendrán que arrastrarse por el lodo para no tocar el alambre de púas electrificado, pasar por unos troncos giratorios para no caer en el estanque de tiburones, escalar una pared y saltar unos cuantos neumáticos, todo eso solo para llegar a la canasta con el logotipo de su equipo, poner los huevos y luego llegar a la meta… el equipo que tenga más huevos en la canasta gana. Ohhh! Y para que este desafío tenga otro nivel, todos y cada uno de ustedes usara zapatillas de tacón de aguja… siéntanse afortunados ya que serán como la Cenicienta jajaja. -Dijo el anfitrión mientras el Chef utilizaba un vestido color rosa para modelarles las zapatillas de cristal que usarían.

**(Confesionario)**

-Eso fue lo más perturbador que haya visto en mi vida…. Y eso que mi padre es como un demonio. –Dijo Rachel con el severo problema psicológico que le quedo después de ver al Chef con ese vestido.

/

-No volveré a dormir por el resto de mi vida.- Decía Nicole en posición fetal en el retrete.

/

-AHH! CASI QUEDO COMPLETAMENTE CIEGO CON LO QUE VI!- Gritaba Wally sentado en el asqueroso retrete.

/

-¡Eso fue horrible!- Decía Dick cubriéndose los ojos.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien campistas pónganse sus zapatillas para que podamos comenzar con el desafío.- Dijo Chris ya sentado en un una silla para ver a esos jóvenes despedazarse, los campistas se pusieron las zapatillas para poder iniciar el desafío.<p>

**(Confesionario)**

-¡¿Qué acaso Chris se volvió loco?! ¡¿Como se supone que pasaremos este desafío si tenemos que correr con unas zapatillas con tacón de quince centímetros?!-Se quejaba Karen.

/

-Mi ex novia siempre me decía que me pusiera en sus zapatos… nunca lo entendí… hasta ahora, los tacones se me ven ¡DIVINOS!- Decía Roy contento, mostrando sus zapatillas.

/

-Estos Tacones estilizan mi figura.- Decía Víctor sentado en el retrete con una pierna cruzada encima de la otra.

/

-Wow! ¡Soy más alto!- Exclamaba emocionado Garfield con sus zapatillas.

/

-Vaya… estos tacones me hacen ver más Sexy y heroico!- Decía Wally posando para la cámara.-¡y Sexy, Heroico!- cantaba el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>–Ohh! Y se me olvidaba decir que ya que los villanos ganaron el desafío anterior y por tener muchos fans, le daremos una pequeña ventaja de 30 segundos.- Dijo Chris viendo como los campistas ''caminaban'' a la línea de partida. –Jajaja ¡cuidado se les quiebran los tacones! Ohh! Me encanta verlos sufrir.<p>

**(Héroes)**

-¡Chicos tenemos que ganar este desafío cueste lo que cueste!- Les decía Dick cojeando porque no podía caminar bien con esas zapatillas.

-¡Sí! ¡Ganaremos este desafío!- Dijeron los demás.

**(Villanos)**

-Muy bien equipo… tenemos que ganar este desafío. –Decía Karen como si ella fuera la líder.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú no eres la líder!- Dijo Víctor enojado. –Yo debería de ser el líder.

-como sea.- fue lo único que dijo Rachel.

-¡ya cállense! Tenemos que ganar este desafío para pasar otra semana en ese palacio.- Dijo Nicole refiriéndose a la Mansión McLean.

-Campistas ¿quiénes serán los primeros?- Pregunto Chris ya cómodo en su silla.

-¡Yo voy primero!- Dijeron Garfield y Jasón al mismo tiempo mientras sostenían un huevo cada uno.

-Bien… pero ya sabes, Jasón tendrá 30 segundos de ventaja.-Le dijo Chris a Garfield. – Empieza a correr.- Dijo el anfitrión del programa mientras Jasón hacia un intento de correr con esas zapatillas de cristal con tacón de quince centímetros y cuando él empezó a arrastrarse por el lodo llego el turno de Garfield para correr y llegar al otro lado de la pista de obstáculos.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡¿Cómo es que las mujeres usan estas cosas?! ¡Me saldrán juanetes!- Se quejaba Jasón mostrando sus pies completamente rojos.

/

-¡Llego la hora de impresionar a Rae con mis magnificas habilidades!- Exclamo Garfield con una sonrisa y sentado en el retrete.

* * *

><p>Garfield empezó a correr sin importar el dolor punzante que sentía en los pies, se arrastro por el lodo pero accidentalmente toco uno de esos alambres de púas electrificados.<p>

-jajaja… ¡Chef! ¡Trae los Refrescos! ¡Esto se está poniendo chispeante!- Dijo Chris mientras se reía de cómo Garfield se electrocutaba.

-AHH!- Gritaba Garfield todo chamuscado y con el cabello desordenado mientras terminaba de pasar el primer obstáculo junto con Jasón que ni siquiera podía caminar con los tacones, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al estanque de Tiburones en donde la única forma de cruzar era caminar por unos troncos giratorios, eso y sumándole que tenían que hacerlo con sus zapatillas.

-¡RAE! ¡MIRA COMO PASO ESTE OBSTÁCULO!- Gritaba Garfield mientras caminaba por el tronco giratorio y Jasón le sacaba algo de ventaja.

-¿Quién es Rae?- Pregunto Jade con una ceja alzada y Rachel trataba de ocultar su rostro.

-No lo sé… tal vez es Tara o Kory…- Dijo la Gótica de manera nerviosa mientras observaba como Garfield caminaba cuidadosamente por el tronco.

-¡Ahhh! Esto se está poniendo aburrido….- Dijo Chris bostezando. –¡Chef, aumenta la velocidad!- Le dijo el anfitrión al chef que haría lo antes dicho, en ese momento Garfield que estaba tratando de impresionar a Rachel cayó al agua.

-¡AMIGO GARFIELD!- Grito Kory preocupada por su compañero de equipo haciendo que Rachel se preocupara también.

-¡Tranquilos! LO TENGO TODO CONTROLADO- Grito Garfield empapado viendo como uno de los tiburones se le acercaba para disfrutar de un apetitoso bocadillo. –¡NOOO!- Grito el hámster heroico nadando lo más rápido posible para que el tiburón no lo descuartizara.

-¡Héroes! ¡Los villanos les están ganando!- Dijo Chris usando su megáfono.

-¡Vamos Jasón!- animaban todos los villanos viendo como el buitre del mal se dirigía al siguiente obstáculo que era escalar una pared rocosa. Jasón guardo el huevo en su bolsillo y empezó a escalar la pared.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡Mansión McLean aquí vamos de nuevo!- Decía Karen celebrando mientras las moscas volaban alrededor haciendo un momento mágico en el retrete.

/

-¡Bhooya! ¡Vamos ganando!- Celebraba Víctor sentado en el retrete.

* * *

><p>¡BOOOM!<p>

-jajaja se me olvido mencionar que la pared tenia dinamita…. Pero nada de qué preocuparse jajaja- Se reía Chris viendo como a Jasón se le quemaba la mano y la colocaba rápidamente en otra roca para no caer.

-Ahhh! ¡Maldición!- Gritaba Jasón escalando la Pared de dinamita.

-¡VAMOS JASÓN! ¡HAZLO POR LA DELICIOSA COMIDA!- Animaba Karen.

Garfield salió del estanque de tiburones todo empapado y descuartizado, el chico se dirigió rápidamente al siguiente obstáculo, guardo el huevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó con la difícil tarea…. el hámster heroico empezó a escalar la pared tratando de no tocar nada de dinamita mientras que Jasón ya iba por el último obstáculo que era saltar neumáticos, el buitre del mal empezó a saltar los neumáticos con sus excelentes ''zapatos deportivos'', cada vez que saltaba se podía escuchar cómo se iban quebrando sus zapatillas de cristal.

-Jajaja ¡ya es media noche Cenicienta!- Decía Chris disfrutando del sufrimiento de Jasón que finalmente había dejado el huevo en la canasta con el logotipo de su equipo. –¡Héroes dense prisa!- dijo el anfitrión desde su megáfono.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡El dolor solo está en la mente! Eso me repetía cientos de veces cuando saltaba esos neumáticos con estas porquerías de zapatos.- Decía Jasón tratando de quitarse los cristales que se le quedaron ensartados en los pies.

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Garfield!- Gritaban los hámsters heroicos.<p>

-Si… ¡ya casi llego!- Grito el chico llegando al último obstáculo, empezó a saltar cada neumático y cuando estaba a punto de llegar… tenía que quebrársele el tacón y quebrar el huevo.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡Nooo! ¡Ahora Rae no me prestara atención! ¡Creerá que tengo un retraso!- Lloraba el pobre Garfield en el retrete.

-Los villanos llevan 1 y los héroes 0- Dijo Chris por el megáfono viendo como Garfield se arrastraba de la vergüenza. –jajaja ¿Volverán a Ganar los villanos?cual quier cosa puede pasar... Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio de Drama Total!

**Bueno Jovenasos! Hasta ahí lo dejo…. Espero que les haya gustado el desafío de hoy, a mi sinceramente me gusto lo de los zapatos de tacón… jaja solo de imaginarme a los chicos me da risa. XD**

**P.D: ¡como me gustaría que me dejara un review la persona que lee este fic! **


	4. Qué Paso?

**Gente! Fíjense que hay personas que catalogan los fics… y yo no quiero estar en los BadFics! T_T así que si encuentran un error o algo me lo podrían decir! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo… esta largo, pero espero que lo disfruten y no se aburran de leer.**

* * *

><p>-Hola! Y aquí regresamos con Drama Total! En el episodio anterior Garfield y Jasón se enfrentaron en una carrera extrema en donde el héroe perdió su encanto a la hora que se le quebraron sus zapatillas de cristal y el villano le dio una buena ventaja a su equipo… Veamos cómo les va ahora a los siguientes participantes que serán: Tara vs Roy!- Dijo Chris desde su megáfono.<p>

-Con zapatos de tacón…. los chicos se ven mejoooor!- Cantaba desafinadamente Roy caminando con sus increíbles zapatillas de cristal mientras tomaba el huevo y todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo de manera extraña.

**(Confesionario)**

-A mí se me hace que ese tipo es travesti.- Dijo Jade con los brazos cruzados y sentada en el retrete.

/

-¡Vieron como las chicas se me quedaron viendo! Es más que obvio que las traigo locas… yo ya sabía que era hermoso y ahora sumándole las Zapatillas de tacón yo soy irresistible.- Decía Roy con una sonrisa de lado y sentado en el apestoso retrete confesionario.

* * *

><p>-Bueno campistas…. Comiencen!- Dijo Chris observando a Roy y a Tara desde su cómoda silla.<p>

Tara y Roy se dirigieron corriendo hacia el primer obstáculo que era arrastrarse por el lodo, Tara llevaba la delantera mientras que Roy trataba de no ensuciarse demasiado.

-¡ROY! ¡APÚRATE!- Gritaban todos los buitres del mal menos Jade.

-eso trato… pero ¡No quiero ensuciarme!- Decía Roy.

-¡TE MATARE SI NO TE APURAS!-Grito Jade enojada.

-¡No me amenaces!- Dijo Roy asustado.

-¡NO ES UNA AMENAZA… ES UNA ADVERTENCIA DE LO QUE HARE!- Grito Jade apoyando a su compañero de equipo, Roy empezó a arrastrarse lo más rápido posible…. Como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Jajaja… ¡Corre por tu vida!- Se burla Chris viendo como corría Roy.

Tara y Roy llegaron al estanque de tiburones en donde tenían que caminar por esos troncos giratorios. Tara y Roy se subieron al tronco pero como es difícil caminar en un tronco giratorio y es mucho más difícil cuando lo haces con tacones. Roy que era todo un experto caminando con zapatos de tacón no tenía nada de que temer y caminaba de lo más tranquilo por el tronco. Tara que estaba caminando temerosa por el tronco, hubo un momento en el que dio un mal paso, se golpeo la cara con el tronco y cayó en el estanque de tiburones.

-Uyy… eso debió doler, jajaja los villanos toman la delantera.- Dijo Chris viendo disfrutando del sufrimiento de Tara.

**(Confesionario)**

-Ahhh! ya do lo dopodto!- Decía una Tara furiosa y con unos cuantos dientes mientras se encontraba sentada en el retrete apestoso.

/

-vaya… y yo que creía que tirarle sanguijuelas en la cara fue divertido… pero ¡esto! Jajajaja- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa por ver sufrir a esa rubia.

* * *

><p>-Ahhh!- Grito Tara furiosa mientras salía del estanque de tiburones y continuaba hacia el siguiente obstáculo.<p>

Roy empezó a escalar la pared todo iba normal…. Hasta que ocurrió la tragedia.

-¡Nooo!- Grito Roy cuando se le zafó su zapatilla. – TODO MENOS MI ZAPATILLA- Grito mientras se lanzaba para atraparla pero desgraciadamente llego demasiado tarde, no solo perdió su zapatilla si no que también perdió el huevo.

-¡Y los héroes empataron!- Dijo Chris viendo como Tara dejaba el huevo en la canasta mientras que los buitres del mal le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Roy.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡¿Por qué a la gente bella siempre le ocurre lo peor?!- Se lamentaba el chico pelirrojo mientras le lloraba a los restos de su zapatilla de cristal. -¡¿DIOS QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?!- Grito Roy al cielo con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡MALDITA GRAVEDAD!

/

-A ese travesti lo voy a mandar a la mierda cuando estemos en la ceremonia de eliminación.- Dijo Jade con los brazos cruzados y sentada en el apestoso retrete.

/

-Ohh! Esto es Glorioso- Dijo Kory emocionada.

/

-Ganaremos este desafío!- Dijo Dick confiado.

/

-¡Hasta nunca Roy!- Dijo Nicole enojada sentada en el retrete que apestaba.

/

-Es un idiota…- Dijo Rachel con una mano en el rostro.

/

-Si por la culpa de Roy no estaremos viviendo otra semana en la mansión juro que lo matare y lanzare su cadáver en el retrete de la vergüenza.- Dijo Karen enojada.

/

-Roy sabrá la razón por la que estuve en el reformatorio…- Dijo Jasón mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos y se encontraba sentado en el asqueroso retrete rodeado de moscas.

/

-Que superficial es ese tipo…. Son solo unas zapatillas….- Dijo Víctor con sus zapatillas y sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el retrete.

* * *

><p>-¡Chef! ¡Saca al chico de la pista de obstáculos!- Dijo Chris viendo como se revolcaba Roy por la tragedia antes ocurrida, el Chef se acerco y se lo llevo arrastrado mientras que el chico simplemente gritaba desesperadamente: ¡¿POR QUÉ?! DIOS! ¡¿QUE HICE?!<p>

-jajaja ay… no me aburro de ese chico…- Se reía Chris viendo como sufría Roy por su perdida. –Bueno…. Los siguientes son: Jade vs Dick!- Dijo el presentador mientras ambos participantes tomaban un huevo e iniciaban a ''correr'' si es que cojear se califica como correr.

Jade estaba tan furiosa por la inutilidad del travesti, se lanzo rápidamente al lodo y empezó a arrastrarse con una cara de psicópata que daba miedo solo de verla…. Dick también empezó a arrastrarse pero no iba tan rápido como la furiosa Jade.

-¡VAMOS JADE!- Le gritaban todas las villanas dándole apoyo para que ganaran el desafío.

-¡VAMOS AMIGO DICK!- Animaba Kory a su compañero de equipo mientras el chico se arrastraba más rápido.

Ambos llegaron al siguiente obstáculo que era el estanque de tiburones empezaron a avanzar rápidamente…

-¡RAPIDO JADE! ¡HAZLO POR LO QUE PROVOCO TU NOVIO!- Grito Jasón mientras que Jade paró en seco cuando termino de pasar por el tronco giratorio y giro la cabeza como si estuviera poseída.

-¡ESE TRAVESTI NO ES MI NOVIO!- Grito Jade hecha una furia mientras le lanzaba el huevo en la cara a Jasón, su compañero de equipo.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡¿Qué diablos le ocurre a esa tipa?!- Se preguntaba Jasón tratando de quitarse el olor asqueroso a huevo podrido.

/

-¡Sabia que esta vez mi equipo ganaría!- Celebraba Dick sentado en el horrible retrete.

* * *

><p>-Y los héroes llevan la delantera…. Jajaja Jasón… deberías lavarte la cara.- Dijo Chris viendo al villano.<p>

-''¡Deberías lavarte la cara!''- Respondió Jasón haciéndole burla a Chris.

-jajaja adoro cuando los villanos se enojan. –Decía Chris viendo como los villanos se lanzaban miradas de odio. –¡Bien! Le llego el turno a Karen vs. Wally!- Dijo el presentador por su megáfono mientras ambos tomaban un huevo.

-¡Mas te vale que no hagas algo estúpido!- Le dijo Nicole furiosa a Karen por lo que había ocurrido con Jade y Roy.

-¡Tranquila! Ganaremos este desafío cueste lo que cueste.- le respondió Karen.

**(Confesionario)**

-Llego la hora para que demuestre que soy más sexy que ese tipo ''Garth''- Dijo Wally besando sus ''músculos''

/

-Al menos a Karen le toco con un idiota… ¡ya ganamos!- Dijo Nicole con una sonrisa y sentada en el retrete.

/

-¡Esto será sencillo!- Dijo Karen con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-¡Comiencen campistas!- Dijo Chris viendo como Karen trataba de correr y Wally corría con gran habilidad como si no estuviera usando zapatillas.<p>

-¡KAREN! ¡APURATE!- les gritaban todos los villanos mientras que ella trataba de apresurar el paso, Wally fue el primero en llegar al primer obstáculo, empezó a arrastrarse por el lodo tratando de no tocar el alambre de púas electrificado, unos minutos después llego Karen y empezó a arrastrarse lo más rápido posible ya que todo su equipo la estaban presionando demasiado.

-¡VAMOS WALLY!- Apoyaban todos los héroes a su compañero que ya se dirigía al estanque de tiburones en donde se subió rápidamente a los troncos giratorios y empezó a caminar con gran agilidad mientras que Karen apenas terminaba de pasar por el primer obstáculo y trataba de correr hacia el estanque de tiburones lo más rápido posible pero no podía por el dolor punzante de las zapatillas.

-¡Mierda! Vamos a perder….- Susurro Nicole sorprendida que el ''idiota'' les fuera ganando.

-¡KAREN! ¡APÚRATE!- Empezaron a gritar todos los villanos desesperados porque ya podían oler la derrota a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-Jajaja, no vayan a llorar- Se burlaba Chris de ver la desesperación en los rostros de cada villano.

**(Confesionario)**

-Ja! Les dije que ganaríamos este desafío.- Dijo Dick cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

/

-Ya do comede da comida del chefff- Medio que dijo Tara ya que le hacían falta unos cuantos dientes.

/

-¡Viejos! ¡Vamos ganando!- Celebraba Garfield en el apestoso retrete.

* * *

><p>Karen ya había pasado por el estanque de tiburones, ahora lo único que le faltaba era escalar el muro de dinamita, guardo el huevo en la bolsa de su pantalón y empezó a escalar. Wally ya había completado todos los obstáculos exitosamente lo único que tenía que hacer era correr hacia la canasta y dejar el huevo ahí… él se acerco de manera lenta ya que no tenía nada de que temer y dejo el huevo en la canasta.<p>

-Héroes 3 - Villanos 1. –Dijo Chris justo cuando Karen estaba en la cima del muro, toco una bomba…. haciendo que cayera de manera brutal al suelo y se le quebrara el huevo. –jajaja que manera de perder. –Se reía el presentador junto con el Chef. –Los siguientes competidores serán: ¡Kory vs. Rachel!- Dijo Chris mientras ambas chicas tomaban un huevo y se paraban en la línea de salida.

-¡Ohh! Esto es maravilloso. –Exclamo Kory emocionada porque al fin había llegado su turno.

- Genial.- Dijo Rachel de manera sarcástica.

-¡COMIENCEN!- Grito Chris mientras ambas campistas empezaban a ''correr''

Ambas se arrastraron por el lodo para evitar tocar el alambre de púas electrificado, iban cabeza a cabeza.

-¡VAMOS RACHEL!- Gritaban los buitres del mal desesperadamente.

**(Confesionario)**

-Odio cuando esos tipos se ponen así… -Dijo Rachel de manera monótona mientras se encontraba sentada en el apestoso retrete

* * *

><p>Rachel y Kory ya habían pasado el primer obstáculo exitosamente, ahora tenían que pasar por el estanque de tiburones, ambas empezaron a caminar por los troncos giratorios tratando de no caer en el estanque infestado de tiburones.<p>

-¡VAMOS RAE! ¡TÚ PUEDES!- Apoyaba Garfield haciendo que Rachel perdiera el equilibrio, se quebrara el huevo y cayera al estanque.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡Soy un idiota! Ella es la primera chica que me gusta…. Y ¡hago que se caiga a un estanque de tiburones!- Se lamentaba el pobre Garfield en el retrete apestoso.

/

-¡Estamos perdidos!- Lloraba Nicole sentada en ese retrete.

/

-¡Que inútiles son los de mi equipo!- Decía Jasón furioso.

/

-¡Adiós mansión McLean!- lloraba Víctor.

* * *

><p>-¡Los héroes le están dando una paliza a los villanos! Héroes 4- villanos 1- Decía Chris viendo como los villanos estaban a punto del suicidio. –Los siguientes en participar serán: ¡Víctor vs. Wally!<p>

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué otra vez él?!- Alego Nicole furiosa.

-Yo soy el que hace las reglas aquí…. Como a los héroes les hace falta un miembro, Wally tendrá que competir de nuevo.- Respondió Chris encogiéndose de hombros mientras que ambos campistas tomaban un huevo y se dirigían a la línea de salida.

-¡VÍCTOR QUE NO SE TE ROMPA EL HUEVO!- Le grito Karen algo enojada por ir perdiendo.

-¡Comiencen!- Dijo Chris acomodándose en su asiento mientras bebía limonada.

Ambos campistas empezaron a correr, se arrastraron por el primer obstáculo, pasaron el estanque de tiburones, Wally llevaba la ventaja pero Víctor trataba de seguirle el paso, ambos pasaron el último obstáculo y el héroe fue el primero en dejar el huevo en la canasta y Víctor el ultimo en dejarlo.

-¡Héroes 5- Villanos 2!- Dijo Chris viendo a los villanos que ya estaban listos para lanzarse de un precipicio por la tremenda paliza que les estaban dando los hámsters heroicos. –y los últimos en participar son: ¡Garth vs. Nicole! –Dijo el presentador mientras ambos campistas tomaban un huevo.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡Genial! Aunque deje el huevo en la canasta NO conseguiremos ganar.- Dijo Nicole furiosa.

/

-¡Espero que ese tipo no le haga nada a MI novia!- Decía un Wally absolutamente celoso.

/

-jajaja… Ganaremos este desafío. – Dijo Víctor confiado mientras se encontraba sentado en el asqueroso retrete lleno de moscas.

* * *

><p>-¡Comiencen!- Dijo Chris mientras ambos campistas empezaban a correr, se arrastraron lo más rápido posible por el lodo, llegaron al estanque de tiburones en donde ambos tenían que pasar caminando por el tronco giratorio…<p>

-¡VAMOS NICOLE!- Le gritaban los villanos mientras que todas las chicas se quedaban observando embobadas a Garth, incluyendo a Nicole que cayó al estanque por la ''distracción'' mientras que Garth se lanzo al estanque como todo caballero para salvar a la damisela en apuros.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡Al Diablo si perdemos! ¡Garth me salvo! Ohhh! Es un amor.- Decía Nicole con las manos juntas y con una mirada soñadora.

/

-¡Ese tipo provoco que Mi novia se cayera al estanque por su horrendo rostro!- Decía Wally completamente furioso.

/

-¡¿Por qué tenía que ser Nicole?! ¡¿Por qué no fui YO?!- Lloraba Jade.

/

-No lo sé… pero para mí ese tipo ya perdió su encanto.- Dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p>Garth salió a la superficie del estanque montando un Tiburón y Nicole simplemente lo abrazaba para evitar ''caerse'' de nuevo.<p>

**(Confesionario)**

-¡Ahhh! ¡Es tan perfecto y bello!- suspiro Karen. –Me hago un queso por él…

/

-Ohhh… ¡Es esplendido!- Dijo Kory con un leve sonrojo.

* * *

><p>Ambos competidores salieron del estanque de tiburones y se dirigieron al siguiente obstáculo, ambos pusieron el huevo en el bolcillo de sus pantalones y empezaron a escalar, Garth llevaba la delantera y Nicole trataba de escalar más rápido.<p>

-¡Héroes! Van ganando…. – Decia Chris desde su megáfono tratando de darle una ''motivación'' a la villana para que se apresurara mientras que Garth dejo el huevo en la canasta y se dirigió corriendo hacia la línea de meta.

-¡NICOLE! ¡RÁPIDO!- Gritaban todos los villanos que ya podían sentir la derrota mientras veían como Garth pasaba la línea de meta.

-¡SÍ! ¡GANAMOS!- Celebraban todos los hámster heroicos.

-¡Y GANAN LOS BUITRES DEL MAL!- Grito Chris haciendo que los héroes lo vieran confundido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotros ganamos!- Grito Dick con confusión en su voz.

-Verán… yo dije que el equipo que tuviera más huevos en la canasta con el logotipo de su equipo ganaría el desafío… ustedes llenaron la canasta de los buitres del mal… así que ellos ganan. – Dijo Chris viendo como los héroes entraban en shock y todos los villanos a excepción de Víctor empezaban a celebrar.

**(Confesionario)**

-¡Ven! Les dije que nosotros ganaríamos…. Jajaja nadie se dio cuenta cuando cambie las canastas. Wuajaja- se reía Víctor como el villano que es.

* * *

><p>-Bueno hámsters heroicos prepárense para desechar a un miembro de su equipo en la ceremonia de eliminación y los buitres del mal…. Pueden volver a la mansión McLean.- Dijo Chris mientras iba a preparar todo para la segunda ceremonia de eliminación.<p>

**(En la Noche)**

-Hámsters heroicos… les llego la hora, ya conocen la dinámica, votan por la persona que quieren desechar y listo, estará durmiendo con los peces. –Dijo el presentador observando al equipo de los héroes que se encontraban sentados alrededor de la fogata. –¡Vallan al confesionario a votar!-Los villanos simplemente se quedaron observando cómo los héroes se dirigían al confesionario.

**(Confesionario)**

-Do Puedo creed que oda vesd esdemos aquí! Vodare pod Gadfild- ''Dijo'' Tara mientras tachaba la foto de Garfield.

/

-Una difícil decisión… Garfield fallo y Garth no se dio cuenta de la canasta que llevaba…- Dijo Dick mientras marcaba una X en la fotografía de la persona que quería que se fuera.

/

-Vaya… no se por quién votar… pero tendrá que ser él.- Dijo Kory tachando la fotografía de la persona que quería que se fuera.

/

-¡Ese Garth se tiene que ir!- Dijo Wally mientras tachaba gustoso la fotografía de Garth y le hacia un bigote.

/

-ehh… ¡no se por quién votar! No me queda otra opción. –Dijo Garfield mientras marcaba una X en la fotografía de la persona.

/

-Ahh! ¡No puedo creer que me haya confundido de canastas! Tendré que votar por…- Dijo Garth mientras tachaba la fotografía de una persona.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien campistas…. El que no reciba malvavisco esta fuera y se irá en el inodoro de la vergüenza.- Dijo Chris mostrando la bandeja de malvaviscos.<p>

-Kory- Dijo el presentador mientras le lanzaba un malvavisco.

-Dick, a salvo.- dijo mientras le daba su malvavisco.

-Wally- Dijo Chris lanzándole el malvavisco.

-y Tara… estas a salvo- Dijo el presentador mientras le lanzaba un malvavisco.

-Garfield por tratar de impresionar a una villana y hacer que los villanos sacaran ventaja o Garth por darle la victoria a los buitres del mal…. Y el expulsado de esta semana es….- Dijo Chris mientras ponía música de suspenso y la cámara enfocaba a ambos campistas completamente nerviosos luego la cámara enfoco también a Rachel que estaba igual de nerviosa por la eliminación.

-Garfield…- Dijo el presentador haciendo que Garth suspirara de alivio, Garfield se pusiera triste y Rachel se pusiera angustiada.- ¡Garfield estas a salvo!- Dijo Chris lanzándole su malvavisco, haciendo que Rachel se tranquilizara. –Garth… tu belleza no te salvara de esta.

-¡¿Eso significa que Garth es eliminado?!- Pregunto Jade desconcertada y desesperada.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!- Gritaron Karen y Nicole al mismo tiempo mientras se paraban de sus asientos.

-¿Quieren acompañarlo en el inodoro de la vergüenza?- Les pregunto Chris a las villanas.

-Mejor paso….- Dijeron mientras se volvían a sentar.

-Muy Bien Sirenito es hora de que duermas con los peces.- Dijo el presentador mientras que el Chef jalaba de la cadena haciendo que el inodoro empezara a salpicar agua y los hámsters heroicos quedaban empapados con esa agua repugnante. –Jajaja Y ese fue el Segundo expulsado, acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio de Drama Total!

**¿Se esperaban eso? Jajaja creo que nadie se lo esperaba… díganme si les gusto y si encontraron un horror ortográfico o cualquier otro error. XD Espero sus Reviews!**


	5. Dispara a sangre fría!

**¡Personitas bellas! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. **

* * *

><p>— ¡Y regresamos con Drama Total! En el episodio anterior… Ambos equipos se enfrentaron en una carrera de obstáculos en la que: Víctor aseguro la victoria a su equipo al cambiar las canastas a última hora… Haciendo que los héroes desecharan a Garth por el inodoro de la vergüenza. ¿Quién será el próximo en pasear por el sistema de cañerías? ¡Averígüenlo en este episodio!— dijo Chris recordando lo que había ocurrido la semana pasada.<p>

Todos los villanos seguían festejando en la mansión McLean por su maravillosa y épica victoria.

— ¡Buitres del Mal! ¡Buitres del Mal!— seguían celebrando algunos villanos con toda la música a más no poder en la mansión.

—Bien hecho Víctor. — felicitaba Jasón a su compañero.

—Les dije que no había nada que temer. — contesto Víctor con el ego hasta las nubes.

—Deberían tener algo de respeto por mi perdida. — dijo Roy con la voz entrecortada, aún de luto, secándose las lágrimas y llevándole flores a la tumba en donde descansaba en pedazos sus zapatillas.

**(Confesionario)**

—No puedo creer que siga con esa ¡estupidez! Quiero decir… No solo, tuvimos que hacerle un estúpido velorio a esas estúpidas zapatillas donde TODOS teníamos que asistir y tuvimos que hacerle un estúpido entierro… ¡ahh! ¡Ya no lo soporto!— gritaba Jade completamente irritada en el asqueroso retrete.

* * *

><p>En otro lado, no muy lejano de la mansión McLean… Para ser más exactos, a la par de la mansión McLean.<p>

— ¡Ahh! ¡Otra vez en esta pocilga!— se quejaba Tara con el cabello todo revuelto y con ojeras, aún le faltaban dientes, pero ya podía hablar ''decentemente.''

—No esta tan mal… — dijo Kory tratando de animar a su compañera.

**(Confesionario)**

— ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Saben lo difícil que es tratar de comer las porquerías del Chef?! Y a eso sumándole que me faltan dientes en las encillas…— se desahogaba la rubia en ese apestoso retrete infestado de moscas mientras se jalaba el cabello de lo harta que estaba.

—¡Campistas! ¡Llego la hora del desafío de la semana!— sonó la voz de Chris desde el alto parlante haciendo que todos los competidores dejaran de discutir y otros de celebrar.

—¡Muy bien equipo tenemos que ganar este desafío!— dijo Dick como si fuera el capitán del equipo. —Perdimos dos desafíos… pero eso no significa que tengamos que perder este.— Expreso el campista.

—Viejo, tienes razón.— respondió Garfield con una mirada de determinación.

—Esta noche, nosotros estaremos en la ceremonia de eliminación… observando cómo los villanos se deshacen de uno de sus camaradas.— dijo Dick dándoles un discurso motivacional a su equipo. —¡No tendremos piedad!

—¡Sí!— respondieron los demás seguido de su grito de guerra.

—Ow! Miren… los héroes aún conservan esperanza en que ganaran el desafío.— se burló Nicole mientras que los demás villanos solo se reían del patético discurso de Dick, Garfield simplemente se dedicaba a observar a cierta chica o mejor dicho a cierta villana que había cautivado su corazón.

En ese momento Chris, junto con el Chef, se acercaron en su camioneta cuatro por cuatro hacia donde se encontraban los campistas.

—Campistas… espero que hayan pasado una fabulosa semana.— dijo Chris con una sonrisa viendo en el estado en el que se encontraban los hámsters heroicos; pareciera como si no hubieran dormido por años, tenían ojeras que más bien parecían bolsas canguro debajo de sus ojos, los villanos por otro lado, se encontraban mejor que nunca, parecían estrellas de cine. —jajaja… Bueno, el desafío de esta semana será: Paint Ball, sencillo ¿no creen?—

—Vaya… Finalmente tendremos un desafío decente.— comento Víctor.

—Si… yo no estaría tan seguro; en estas cajas están las armas que usaran para dispararse despiadadamente, la caja pequeña contiene resorteras viejas y la caja grande contiene una buena cantidad de armas para este desafío, ambas cajas se encuentran al otro lado de la isla, el primer equipo en llegar escoge que armas quieren utilizar, el equipo que haga cinco puntos gana y pasara la toda la semana en la mansión McLean.— informo el presentador mostrando en una pantalla las dos cajas enormes en donde se encontraban las armas.

—Viejo… ¿y los trajes para Paint Ball?— pregunto Garfield algo temeroso.

—Cierto… se me olvido comentar que: el presupuesto no nos alcanzaba para esos trajes, pero si para estos sombreros de gallinas y estos cascos de militar.— respondió Chris mostrándoles los sombreros ridículos de gallina y los cascos de militar que se veían respetables. —Los villanos usaran los cascos de militares ya que ellos ganaron el desafío anterior.

—¡¿Y eso de que nos sirve?!— grito Jasón.

—No se verán tan ridículos como los hámsters heroicos. — respondió el presentador mientras se encogía de hombros. —¡Pónganse sus sombreros y comencemos con el desafío!—dijo Chris haciendo sonar una bocina.

La carrera para llegar a las cajas comenzó, ambos equipos empezaron a correr lo más rápido posible, el equipo de los héroes llevaba la delantera mientras que el equipo de los villanos aminoro el paso.

—Usemos otro camino.— sugirió Rachel a su equipo.

—¡Rachel tiene razón!— dijo Jade. —Si usamos un atajo llegaremos antes que ellos.

* * *

><p>Los hámsters heroicos tomaron la delantera, ellos ya podían ver las cajas en donde se encontraban las armas que usarían para ganar este desafío.<p>

—¡Chicos! Vamos por la caja grande.—dijo Dick corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la caja grande… pero en ese momento aparecieron los buitres del mal y tomaron la caja grande.—¡Vamos por la caja pequeña!—grito el líder mientras los demás abrían la caja que contenía unas resorteras viejas y los villanos abrían la caja que contenía las armas de Paint Ball mientras ponían una sonrisa malvada. Los hámsters heroicos empezaron a correr al lado contrario para poder atacar a los villanos cuando bajaran la guardia.

—Si… corran como las ratas miedosas que son.—Susurro Jasón con su arma en mano.

**(Confesionario)**

—¡Wow! Finalmente un desafío en el que me luciré… no es por presumir, pero tengo muy buena puntería.—comento Roy, sentado en ese retrete asqueroso.

/

—No nos queda de otra… tendremos que usar estas resorteras para ganar.—dijo Dick con una mirada de determinación.

* * *

><p>Los villanos se adentraron al bosque en la dirección en la que habían corrido los héroes, el bosque estaba tan silencioso… solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los animalitos, hasta se podía escuchar cuando pisaban las hojas secas que se encontraban en la tierra… hasta que de repente le lanzaron una bola de pintura a Víctor en la pierna, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.<p>

—¡Soldado caído! Repito, ¡SOLDADO CAÍDO!—gritaba Víctor adolorido mientras que Roy alistaba su arma para disparar, pero su arma se quedo atascada… entonces volvió a intentar disparar y ''accidentalmente'' le disparo a Jade en la espalda.

—¡IDIOTA!—grito Jade por el tremendo dolor que sentía en la espalda.

—¡¿Quién te manda a que te pongas enfrente?!—respondió Roy enojado por el disparo que iba dirigido a Dick.

**(Confesionario)**

—¡Ahh! Tendré un moretón en la espalda… y ¡todo por la culpa de ese idiota travesti!—se quejaba Jade completamente furiosa.

—¡Dos puntos para los héroes!—sonó la voz de Chris desde el altavoz.

—¡Oye! Pero solo le dispararon a Víctor.—protesto Karen.

—Sí, los disparos amistosos también cuentan jajaja…—respondió el presentador disfrutando de esta competencia.

—¡Gracias Roy!—le dijeron todos los villanos.

—Por nada.—respondió el muy pendejo.

—¡Equipo! ¡Ataquen!—grito Jasón mientras que Kory le lanzo una bola de pintura en el ojo y los demás empezaban a disparar.

—¡Lo siento amigo!—dijo Kory escapando del lugar y escuchando los gritos de dolor.

—Tres puntos para los héroes.—comento Chris viendo como se retorcía de dolor Jasón.

—Separémonos.—dijo Karen mientras tomaba otro camino al igual que Roy, Nicole y Rachel.

* * *

><p>Roy se encontraba asechando a su presa entre los arbustos… desde su escondite podía ver a Dick que estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol para atacar desde la altura, esperando a que alguien pasara por ahí… y ya que Roy era un excelente francotirador le fue sencillo dispararle a Dick, haciéndolo caer del árbol.<p>

**(Confesionario)**

—Les dije que tenía buena puntería…—presumió Roy mientras celebraba en el apestoso retrete.

—Punto para los villanos.—escucho Kory la voz de Chris desde su escondite; esperando a que algún villano pasara por donde ella se encontraba. Como si se tratara del destino, Karen estaba caminando mientras observaba para todos lados y con su arma ya cargada. Kory rápidamente uso su resortera y le lanzo una bolita de pintura a Karen.

—Punto para los héroes… un punto más y los hámsters ganan.— sonó la voz del presentador desde el altavoz seguido de un grito desgarrador.

* * *

><p>Rachel simplemente rodó los ojos y siguió buscando a su presa… grande fue su suerte cuando encontró a Wally y a Garfield escondidos en una cueva oscura y tenebrosa, alisto su arma y se dirigió rápidamente para dispararles… pero ellos voltearon justo a tiempo.<p>

—¡Apiádate de nosotros!—grito Wally, utilizando a Garfield como escudo.

—Por favor Rae… no dispares.—dijo Garfield haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

**(Confesionario)**

—¡Ahh! No puedo dispararle… seria como patear a un perrito…—dijo Rachel algo confundida, sentada en el retrete.

—Lo siento… pero, no tengo otra opción.—respondió la gótica a punto de disparar. —¡Ahh! ¡Mierda!—grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo dejando al descubierto a Tara con su resortera en mano.

—¡Rae!— grito Garfield mientras se tiraba al suelo y luego la cargaba a estilo nupcial, Rachel simplemente se sonrojo ante tal acto.

—Y los héroes ganan el desafío.—dijo Chris mientras que Nicole le disparaba a Tara en la cara.

—¡Sí! ¡Ganamos!— celebro Garfield dejando caer a Rachel. —Lo siento, Rae…—se disculpo el chico mientras veía como Rachel se levantaba sola.

—¡Sí! ¡Ganamos!—gritaron los demás héroes emocionados mientras que Kory y Dick ayudaban a Tara a levantarse.

—Buitres del Mal… prepárense para su primera ceremonia de eliminación.—comento el presentador.

**(Más tarde)**

Ambos equipos se encontraban en la ceremonia, solo que esta vez los hámsters heroicos no desecharían a ningún miembro… hoy era el turno de los buitres del mal, ellos se encontraban sentados en unos troncos alrededor de una fogata.

—Bueno villanos… Ya saben lo se tiene que hacer, van al confesionario, tachan la fotografía de la persona que quieren desechar como si se tratara de excremento y el que no reciba malvavisco es el eliminado.—dijo Chris parado en un tronco y con su bandeja de malvaviscos, los villanos se dirigieron al confesionario para las votaciones mientras que los héroes estaban emocionados por su victoria.

**(Confesionario)**

—Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que Roy es un bueno para nada y malo para todo… no tengo otra opción.—dijo Karen mientras tachaba la imagen del inútil.

/

—¡Es culpa de Jade! ¡Arruino mi perfecto disparo! Pero aún así... cuando haya ganado el millón de dólares, nos casaremos.—dijo Roy mientras dibujaba un corazón en la fotografía de Jade.

/

—¡Ahh! ¡Si Rachel hubiera disparado a sangre fría no estaríamos en esta situación!—dijo Nicole tachando la fotografía de Rachel.

/

—Todos los de mi equipo son unos inútiles… votare por…—dijo Jasón tachando la fotografía de la persona que quería eliminar.

/

—Me da igual…—dijo Rachel mientras tachaba una fotografía.

/

—Si Jade no fuera tan impulsiva y tratara mejor a Roy… ¡no estaríamos en esta situación!—dijo Victor tachando la fotografía de Jade.

/

—¡Adiós Roy!—dijo Jade mientras le dibujaba un cuchillo atravesado en la cara a la fotografía de Roy.

* * *

><p>—Ya que votaron… iniciaremos con esto.—dijo Chris sosteniendo un malvavisco. —Nicole, estas a salvo.— felicito el presentador lanzándole un malvavisco.<p>

—¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA!—grito Wally mientras le daba codazos a Garfield y Nicole simplemente le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Víctor.—dijo Chris mientras le lanzaba el malvavisco.

—Uff…—suspiro el chico por lo nervioso que estaba.

—Karen.—dijo el presentador lanzándole el malvavisco.

—¡Rachel! Estas a salvo.—comento Chris mientras le lanzaba el malvavisco, la chica ni se molestaba en atraparlo y Garfield suspiraba de alivio.

—Jasón… a salvo.—dijo el presentador lanzándole el malvavisco.—Solo quedan los tortolitos… Roy, por ser una molestia para tu equipo… y Jade, por también ser una molestia.— comento Chris mientras la cámara enfocaba a Jade que simplemente se cruzo de brazos molesta y a Roy que estaba confiado y tranquilo. —y el campista eliminado de esta semana es… ¡Roy!—grito el presentador lanzándole el ultimo malvavisco a Jade.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡Yo soy un miembro importante para este equipo! Ustedes no me pueden hacer esto…—gritaba Roy furioso y desesperado por quedarse.

—¡Chef! ¡Los dardos tranquilizantes!—dijo Chris mientras que el Chef se acercaba con los dardos.

—No nos pongamos violento… no hay necesidad de usar eso.—expreso un nervioso Roy que ya hasta se había metido al inodoro.

—¿Algo que quieras decir antes de que jalemos de la cadena?—pregunto el presentador.

—Si… Jade, sé que soy muy sexy para ti… pero quiero que sepas que yo también te amo.—le dijo Roy a la pelinegra que rechinaba los dientes de la furia y el chef jalaba de la cadena haciendo que todos los villanos quedaran empapados con el agua de la vergüenza.

—Bueno… ya que se fue Roy, quiero decirles que reorganizare los equipos… hoy, un héroe actuó como villano y un villano actuó como héroe… así que, Wally; usar a un compañero como escudo no es para nada heroico…—dijo Chris.

—¿Eso significa que estaré en el mismo equipo que mi novia?—pregunto un emocionado Wally.

—¡No! Por favor Chris… dime que soy yo la que cambia de equipo.—rogaba desesperadamente Nicole.

—Lo siento… pero tú estás lejos de ser héroe, dispararle a Tara después de que ganaran… eso es de villanos jajaja…—respondió el presentador.—pero Rachel… al no disparar despiadadamente y apiadarte de Garfield y Wally… eso te convierte en héroe…—dijo Chris negando con la cabeza. — Y este fue el episodio de la semana… nos vemos la otra semana en ¡Drama Total!

**Lo hice para facilitar las cosas entre nuestras queridas parejas XD espero sus reviews!**


	6. Es la Muerte

**¡Hola Gente! Saben, yo soy amante de lo paranormal, adoro sentir ese miedito... xD y como ya se viene acercando esa fecha en donde se desata el caos… les traigo este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>—¡Y regresamos con Drama Total! La semana pasada nuestros ''queridos'' campistas se enfrentaron en el desafío de Paint Ball… algunos fueron vilmente atacados, al final los hámsters heroicos ganaron el desafío haciendo que los villanos desecharan a Roy del equipo y dejando a Jade sin su media naranja, una historia más trágica que la de Romeo y Julieta. También tuve que reorganizar los equipos, Wally ahora un villano y Rachel una heroína ¡veamos que tal les va a estos dos en sus nuevos equipos!—dijo Chris pasando un rápido video del desafío anterior.<p>

En una mansión refinada y elegante, los hámsters heroicos se encontraban en el comedor del enorme palacio, disfrutando de un delicioso banquete que cenarían en esta noche oscura y lluviosa, se podía escuchar el viento meciendo las ramas de los enormes árboles, pero los héroes se encontraban en una acogedora mansión con calefacción.

—¡Finalmente! ¡Comida de verdad!—exclamo Tara atascándose de la apetitosa comida que tenía enfrente. —Ohh… esto es delicioso.—suspiro la rubia después de probar tan exquisito manjar.

—Hasta la basura sabe mejor después de probar la comida del Chef.—comento Dick masticando un pastelillo.

—¡Este lugar es maravilloso!—expreso alegremente Kory que se encontraba sentada a la par de Dick.

—Como sea…—dijo Rachel con voz monótona mientras rodaba los ojos.

**(Confesionario)**

—Aún no me acostumbro a este cambio… es extraño estar en la misma mansión que las personas que anteriormente eran mis ''enemigos'' por así decirlo.—comento Rachel con los brazos cruzados y sentada en el retrete apestoso, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en la lamina que tenía el confesionario como techo.—Al menos estoy en la mansión…—dijo la chica con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

/

—Asi es como viviremos de ahora en adelante.—expreso Dick asintiendo con la cabeza y sentado en ese horrible retrete.

/

—¡Esto es lo mejor que me haya pasado!—festejo la chica rubia de lo más feliz de la vida.

* * *

><p>—Rae… perdón por botarte en el desafío pasado, no era mi intención…—le dijo en voz baja Garfield parado a la par de donde se encontraba Rachel comiendo su cena.<p>

—Estabas emocionado, es comprensible.—respondió encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su bocadillo.

—¿Eso significa que me perdonas?—pregunto el joven un poco animado de que Rachel pueda perdonarlo.

—Considéralo como quieras…—contesto la chica gótica con voz cortante.

* * *

><p>En la cafetería, una no tan pequeña cabaña del campamento se encontraba el equipo de lo villanos sentados en una mesa medio destartalada. Los focos de la cafetería estaban chispeando, se sentía el frio que atravesaba las paredes de madera, algunas gotas de lluvia caían al suelo de la cabaña por algunas goteras que había en el techo… parecía una de esas cabañas abandonadas y para nada acogedoras.<p>

—Ahora que se como vive la gente rica todo lo que solía gustarme apesta…—comento Víctor viendo asqueado el platillo de ''avena'' que tenía enfrente.

—Esto es asqueroso… no puedo creer que nos sirvan de esto.—se quejo Karen apartando su plato de avena.

—No he podido dormir bien, la comida es asquerosa, vivimos en una pocilga… ¡Me siento como mierda!—grito Nicole desesperada mientras se ponía en reposo para al menos descansar un poco.

—Una hermosa mierda.—le dijo Wally sobándole la espalda, provocando que la chica de cabello rosa solo le lanzara una mirada asesina.

—¡Ahh! Esto es peor que la comida del reformatorio… al menos ahí no te salían colas de ratón.—comento Jasón mostrando la cuchara que efectivamente, tenía una cola de ratón larga y asquerosa.

—¡Ohh! Eso es desagradable.—dijo Jade sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

—Campistas, tengo buenas y malas noticias.—informo Chris desde el alto parlante.—La mala noticia, para mi desgracia, es que no habrá desafío esta semana por la tormenta eléctrica que hay… y la buena noticia es que disfrutaran otra semana en sus respectivos lugares de hospedaje. ¡Disfruten de su descanso!—comunico el presentador desde su cómoda e increíble habitación de hotel, viendo desde una pantalla como se quejaban los villanos y los héroes se alegraban.

**(Confesionario)**

—¡Ahhh! Yo no quiero pasar otra semana en este lugar, no solo tengo que soportar al idiota pelirrojo, tengo que comer la asquerosa comida del Chef y tratar de dormir en una cama que parece de piedra… ¡Odio mi vida!—gritaba furiosa Nicole a punto de suicidarse en esa horrenda letrina. —Podría soportar al idiota si tan solo estuviera en la mansión… que afortunada es Rachel.—se lamentaba la peli rosa.

/

—No me siento bien… siento como si hubiera perdido algo… todo era mejor cuando estaba el travesti, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… pero ¡Extraño a Roy!—decía Jade a punto de llorar. —Esta fue una semana horrible sin él, ya no podía golpearlo, ya no estaba para que le dijera lo estúpido que es ¡Ya no podre decirle cuanto lo odio!—grito la pelinegra abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal en el retrete.

/

—¡Ohh! Si, otra semana que pasare con mi Niki… lo mejor que me pudo pasar, no me importa que tengamos que quedarnos en esas cabañas, lo que importa es que ella y yo mejoraremos nuestra relación.— comento Wally sentado en el inodoro.

/

—¡¿Por qué?! Si estoy pagando por incendiar un hospital… en mi defensa, debo decir que era para que el gobierno lo reconstruyera y tuviera unas mejores instalaciones.—le hablaba al cielo Jasón tratando de hacer justicia.

/

—¡Adiós filete de carne!—lloraba Víctor con la voz desgarrada en el retrete.

/

—Solo una semana más… puedo hacerlo, por el millón de dólares hare lo que sea.—se motivaba Karen sentada en el retrete apestoso.

* * *

><p>—Teniendo en cuenta que los héroes están en el paraíso y nosotros en el infierno… ¿Qué hacemos para entretenernos?—pregunto Jasón a sus compañeros que se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cafetería.<p>

—¡¿Qué se supone que haremos?! Mira como está el clima… si vamos a pasar otra semana más en este lugar al menos deberíamos repararlo.—respondió Karen levantándose de la mesa como si fuera la líder.

—Ahhh… demasiado trabajo.—dijo en voz baja Víctor aburrido.

—Saben algo… este clima es perfecto para contar historias de Terror.—propuso Nicole con una sonrisa malvada mientras caía un rayo seguido de un trueno, provocando que hubiera un corto circuito y se apagaran las luces.

—¡Niki! ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Wally abrazando fuertemente a alguien en la oscura noche lluviosa.—Sabes Niki… abrazarte es como abrazar a un hombre…

—¡Suéltame imbécil!—grito Jasón empujando al pelirrojo. Karen junto con Jade encendieron unas velas que encontraron en la cocina y las colocaron en el centro de la mesa para iluminar un poco la cafetería, lo único que podían verse eran los rostros.

—Bien… ¿Quién quiere contar una historia de terror?—pregunto Nicole tomando asiento en la banca de la mesa mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo y Wally se sentaba a la par de la peli rosa.

—Yo… ¡Yo sé una!—dijo Víctor, aclarándose la garganta.—¿Les suena la historia del sanatorio de Waverly Hills?—pregunto el chico siendo iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza.—En 1910 el sanatorio abrió sus puertas y acogió a miles de pacientes moribundos por la horrible tuberculosis. El sanatorio funciono por cincuenta años, pero después cerro porque se encontró la cura con nuevos antibióticos, un año después volvió a abrir sus puertas pero las autoridades lo inauguraron por el mal trato y las trágicas muertes de los pacientes. Una de ellas es la de muerte de Timmy, un niño pequeño de siete años de edad que murió en el sanatorio haciendo que su espíritu quedara atrapado en ese lugar… muchas personas que visitan el lugar, llevan pelotas de juguetes e invitan al niño fantasma a que juegue con ellos… son varias las personas que afirman escuchar la risa de un niño o ven como rueda la pelota.

—¡Uyyy! ¡Qué miedo!—se burlo Wally.—Es solo la imaginación de las personas, la mente humana es muy poderosa.—dijo el pelirrojo siendo alumbrado por la tenue luz de las velas.

—¿Y cómo explicas las personas que son poseídas por algún demonio?—pregunto Jasón con la ceja alzada.

—¡Sencillo! Esas personas tienen un problema psicológico.—respondió Wally con los brazos cruzados.

—Cállate y deja que cuenten otra historia.—grito Nicole dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

**(Mientras tanto, en la mansión McLean)**

—Esto es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar…—comento Tara levantándose de la mesa.

—Chicos… ¿Cómo creen que estén nuestros otros compañeros?—pregunto Kory con algo de preocupación en su voz, observando hacia afuera desde la enorme ventana de la mansión.

—¡¿A quién le importa?! Lo que importa es que estamos protegidos de la lluvia y que tenemos luz…—respondió Tara.—Si me disculpan, iré a lavarme los dientes.—dijo la chica rubia subiendo las escaleras.

—O los que quedan…—comento Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa.

**(Confesionario)**

—¡No la soporto! ¡No quiero vivir bajo el mismo techo que esa chica gótica que asusta!—se desahogaba Tara en el apestoso retrete.

* * *

><p>Tara simplemente gruño y siguió subiendo las escaleras cuando escucho el comentario de Rachel, se dirigió al baño que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, giro la perilla y entro. Tomo su cepillo de dientes, le puso pasta y empezó a lavarse los dientes mientras se observaba en el espejo.<p>

Los demás héroes se encontraban jugando ''UNO'' en la mesa del comedor para matar el tiempo, cuando de repente cayo otro rayo seguido de un estruendoso trueno, provocando que las luces se apagaran.

—¡Ahhh!—escucharon el desgarrador grito de Tara que estaba en el baño del segundo nivel, haciendo que Kory se asustara y abrazara a la persona que estaba a la par de ella.

—Tranquila… no pasa nada, solo buscaremos unas linternas.—dijo Dick dirigiéndose a oscuras a un mueble donde había equipo en caso de alguna emergencia, encontraron varias linternas las encendieron. —Chicos ¿Están todos bien?—pregunto el ''líder'' del equipo observando a sus compañeros que solo asintieron con la cabeza. Subieron todos juntos al segundo nivel para encontrarse poder con Tara. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontraron una ventana quebrada, se dirigieron rápidamente al baño para comprobar que la chica estuviera bien, desafortunadamente ella había desaparecido súbitamente.

—Viejos… esto se está poniendo feo…—comento Garfield viendo un mensaje escrito en sangre en el espejo.

—Tenemos que buscar a Tara, vamos a pedirle ayuda al otro equipo.—dijo Dick viendo la cara de preocupación de Kory y Rachel que simplemente mantenía su semblante serio.

* * *

><p>—Bueno… contare la historia de la Isla de las muñecas.—dijo Karen acomodándose en su asiento mientras era iluminada por la luz de las velas.—¿Alguna vez han sentido que las muñecas los observan? Si jamás han sentido eso… pues deberían visitar una de las islas de Xochimilco. Hace muchos años un señor vivía en una de las islas de ese lugar, su esposa estaba lavando ropa y llevaba consigo a su hija pequeña… en un descuido de la madre la niña cayó al agua y se ahogo, la madre desesperadamente trato de rescatar a su hija pero desafortunadamente no pudo encontrarla. Algunas personas creen que la niña quedo atrapada en el fango que había debajo del agua, el padre de lo espantado y desesperado que estaba empezó a buscarla por todas las islas… esperando encontrar su cuerpo, lo único que encontraba eran muñecas viejas y descuidadas, él colgaba a las muñecas en los árboles para que su hija las pudiera observar desde el cielo y demostrar que él aún la recordaba… hasta que el señor murió. Después un grupo de jóvenes visito la isla, podían sentir una sensación incomoda cuando caminaban en medio de los árboles, un chico del grupo se llevo una de las muñecas para hacer bromas. Cuando los jóvenes dejaron la isla, el chico que se había llevado la muñeca provoco un accidente automovilístico, logrando que todas las personas que iban a bordo murieran.<p>

—¡Por favor! ¡Eran jóvenes! Lo más probable es que hayan estado bebiendo mientras conducían.—comento Wally rodando los ojos.

—En ese caso… ya que no crees en estas cosas ¿Por qué mejor no jugamos el juego del Libro Rojo?—sugirió Nicole mostrando un libro con la pasta dura y de color rojo mientras lo colocaba en la mesa.

—Excelente idea.—dijo Jasón emocionado por jugar eso.

—¿Cómo se juega eso?—pregunto Jade interesada.

—Es muy simple, tenemos que estar en una habitación oscura siendo iluminados por velas, ya tenemos el ambiente.—explico Jasón.

—Luego tenemos que poner la mano izquierda en la pasta del libro y hacer una pregunta con los ojos cerrados, cuando abramos el libro en X pagina, la persona que hizo la pregunta tiene que señalar a lazar una oración, si la respuesta es lógica el juego habrá empezado.—finalizo de explicar Nicole con una sonrisa malvada.

—Ehh… no creo que sea buena idea…—dijo Víctor algo temeroso.

—¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de jugar.—persuadió Jasón.—Además si ya no quieres jugar solo le tienes que preguntar si puedes dejar el juego.

—Chicos… no creo que sea bueno jugar a eso… es como la Ouija.—comento Karen algo nerviosa.

—¡Ohh! ¡Por favor! Solo será por diversión.—dijo Nicole tratando de que ellos dos se animaran a jugar. —Bueno… entonces jugaremos nosotros y les demostraremos que no ocurre nada… ¿Vas a jugar Wally?—le pregunto al chico que se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella.

—Es solo un tonto juego… pero bueno, jugare.—respondió.

—¡Bien! Entonces yo hare la primera pregunta.—expreso Nicole poniendo su mano izquierda en la portada del libro y cerrando los ojos.— ¿Hay alguien aquí?—pregunto la chica, abrió el libro en una página a lazar y señalo con el dedo una oración. —''Ellos siempre estaban juntos, eran siete.''—leyó la oración en voz alta mientras Karen y Víctor solo la observaban expectantes.

—Esto es una estafa…—comento Jade con los brazos cruzados.—¡¿Cómo vamos a ser siete si en esta habitación solo somos seis personas?!

—¡Ven! Les dije que este juego era tonto.—dijo Wally.

—Somos seis… ¿y si el libro está contando a alguien que no podemos ver?—pregunto Karen algo asustada.

—Tiene sentido, si contamos a esa identidad… somos siente.—respondió Jasón mientras todos se estremecían, Nicole le paso el libro a Jade para que hiciera su pregunta.

—¿Quién está aquí?—pregunto Jade con los ojos cerrados y con una mano sobre el libro. Despues de hacer su pregunta, abrió el libro e hizo lo mismo que Nicole. —''Ella era la más justa de todas.''—leyó la oración mientras todos los demás se dirigían miradas dudosas, Jade le paso el libro a Jasón para que hiciera su pregunta.

El chico pelinegro de tanta curiosidad hizo su pregunta imitando en las acciones a sus compañeras. —¿Dónde estás?—abrió el libro y señalo una oración a lazar. —''Avanza por el túnel en sombras arrastrando su manto.''—termino de leer Jasón.

—Esto ya me está dando miedo… —comento Karen en voz baja mientras observaba uno de los pasillos de la cafetería que parecía un túnel en la oscuridad.

—¡Vamos a ver!—sugirió Wally con algo de curiosidad mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡No!—grito Nicole asustada, sosteniéndole el brazo al pelirrojo.

—¡Oww! ¡Te preocupas por mi Niki!—comento Wally.

—No… lo que pasa es que… ¡Es tu turno de hacer una pregunta!—dijo la peli rosa soltándole el brazo, todos y cada uno podía sentir como el ambiente se tornaba más escalofriante a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Bien, bien… hare la pregunta… ¿Dónde estás ahora?—pregunto Wally con los ojos cerrados y con la palma de su mano sobre el libro, abrió el libro y señalo una oración. —''Y al fin escucharas sus pasos acercar.''—leyó en voz alta mientras todos los demás apoderados por el miedo empezaron a escuchar unos pasos en el piso de madera, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido.

—Les dije que no jugaran ese juego…—lloraban Víctor y Karen abrazados, los demás solo veían en estado de shock como la perilla de la puerta se movía.

—¡No le dije a Roy lo que sentía por él!—grito asustada Jade a punto de llorar.

—¡Es la muerte!—grito Jasón.—La más justa de todas, arrastra su manto… ¡Chicos, es la muerte!—decía el pelinegro entrando en pánico por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—¡No! No puedo morir… ¡Aún no gano el millón de dólares!—gritaba Nicole abrazando a Wally como si su vida dependiera de ello… el pelirrojo que se encontraba consumido por el miedo, solo se dedicaba a observar como la puerta se iba abriendo lentamente seguida del horrible chirrido de la madera, revelando unas luces.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Veo la luz!—finalmente grito Wally cerrando los ojos por las cegadoras luces.

—¡Oigan! Tienen que ayudarnos.—escucharon una voz conocida, abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con los hámsters heroicos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Estos últimos días no he podido dormir bien por estar viendo videos de terror, hablando cosas de terror y han pasado cosas extrañas en mi casa… ¡Bueno! Espero sus reviews.<strong>


	7. Empieza el Terror

**¡Hola! ¡Gente bella! Finalmente, lo que todos estaban esperando… el siguiente capítulo. xD**

* * *

><p>—¿Ayudarlos?—pregunto Víctor tratando de tranquilizar el horrible palpitar acelerado de su corazón después del tremendo susto que les dieron los hámsters heroicos que se encontraban completamente empapados.<p>

—¡¿Quieren que los ayudemos después de lo que nos hicieron?!—grito Karen completamente indignada y con los brazos cruzados.

—Chicos… es que ustedes no entienden…—comenzó a explicar Garfield con una cara de afligido.—Lo que pasa es que… no sabemos en donde esta Tara. Verán estábamos en la mansión…

—Wow, wow, wow! Después del susto que nos dieron ¡¿Tienen el descaro de presumirnos lo de la mansión?!—interrumpió Nicole enojada separándose de Wally rápidamente.

—¡Como íbamos diciendo! Lo que paso fue que hubo un apagón y luego escuchamos un grito de Tara… fuimos al baño en donde se suponía que debía estar y solo encontramos un mensaje en el espejo que decía: ''Demasiado Tarde.''—finalizo de explicar Dick.

—¿Y que obtendremos por ayudarlos?—pregunto Jasón con la ceja alzada.

—¡La unión como compañeros campistas!—respondió Kory con una enorme sonrisa mientras los villanos se levantaban de sus asientos para dirigirse a sus cabañas.

—Les daremos buena comida.—dijo Garfield captando toda la atención de los villanos.

**(Confesionario)**

—¡Necesitamos buena comida!—grito Jasón desesperadamente.—No quiero seguir comiendo esa porquería que más parece excremento.—comento a punto de vomitar en el inodoro.

/

—¡Lo que sea por deliciosa comida!—exclamo Víctor.

—¡Bien! Nosotros los villanos, les ayudaremos a buscar a su compañera.—respondió Jasón de acuerdo con su equipo.—Ahora solo tenemos que revisar la escena del crimen.—concluyo el pelinegro mientras los héroes guiaban a todos los villanos para mostrarles lo que había ocurrido en la mansión.

—La mansión se ve muy aterradora de noche.—susurro Karen algo asustada, observando desde afuera la enorme mansión que estaba completamente oscura, se mecían las cortinas como si alguien estuviera jugando con ellas, el piso de madera hacia sonidos extraños y la puerta se encontraba entreabierta… como si alguien estuviera invitándolos a entrar.

—Chicos… ¿Seguros que Tara estaba dentro de la mansión cuando desapareció?—pregunto de manera nerviosa Víctor, notando lo mismo que Karen.

—Si… ya se los dijimos.—respondió Rachel rodando los ojos por el fastidioso escándalo que estaban haciendo por encontrar a la rubia.

—Escuchen, nos separaremos en parejas para cubrir más terreno.—dijo Dick entregándole a cada persona una linterna.

—¡Viejo! ¡Eso es lo que nunca se debe hacer en una película de terror!—exclamo Garfield teniendo toda la razón. —Si nos mantenemos unidos no nos ocurrirá nada malo.

—Gar, ¡Esto no es una película de terror! ¡Esto es la vida REAL!—contesto el ''líder'' de los hámsters heroicos haciendo énfasis en la palabra real.

—En ese caso… yo me quedare aquí afuera vigilando.—sugirió Karen.

—¡Sí! Yo también me quedare haciendo guardia junto con Karen…—dijo Víctor.

—Bueno… entonces los demás entraremos.—ordeno Dick abriendo la puerta de la mansión seguida de un horrible chirrido.

—¿Seguros que quieren a Tara devuelta en su equipo?—les pregunto Nicole a los hámsters heroicos observando la profunda oscuridad de la mansión.

—Es nuestra amiga… no podemos abandonarla.—respondió Garfield seguro de sus palabras y entrando a la misión seguido de los demás, la puerta se cerró por el viento.

—En ese caso, ustedes vayan a buscarla al segundo nivel… nosotros la buscaremos aquí en el primer nivel.—dijo Jasón apuntando con la linterna las escaleras de la mansión.

**(Confesionario)**

—¡Tengo que salir con vida de este lugar!—expreso sus verdaderas intenciones Jasón del porque quería buscar en el primer nivel.

/

—¡Es un genio! Mientras más cerca de la puerta estemos… más rápido saldremos corriendo si escuchamos algo raro.—comento Nicole con una sonrisa.

/

—No puedo creer que sean tan miedoso…—dijo Rachel con los brazos cruzados.

/

—¡No puedo creer que tengamos que separarnos en parejas! Y ya saben lo que ocurre en la oscuridad…—hablo emocionado Wally moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. —¡Ohhh! ¡Niki!

* * *

><p>—Bien… buscaremos en el segundo nivel.—finalmente hablo Dick mientras el resto de su equipo lo seguía, subieron las escaleras y llegaron.—Bueno… Kory y yo iremos a la derecha. Rachel y tú irán a la izquierda.—dijo el pelinegro apuntando los pasillos de la mansión.<p>

—Muy bien villanos, Nicole y yo iremos por la derecha. Tú y Jade pueden ir por la izquierda.—hablo Jasón.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué tengo que ir con Jade?—pregunto Wally inconforme con su pareja.—Sin ofender.—dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Jade.

**(Confesionario)**

—Veamos: Wallace era un héroe, lo que quiere decir que en cualquier momento habrán disturbios si lo escogía como pareja, Jade anda toda sentimental y no piensa con claridad por la pérdida del idiota… la única candidata estable era Nicole.—hablo Jasón en el apestoso confesionario.

/

—¡¿Acaso ese tipo trata de robarse a mi chica?!—grito furioso Wally.

—Comencemos con la búsqueda.—dijo Nicole caminando por el pasillo derecho junto con Jasón.

* * *

><p>—Rae… ¿Crees que Tara esta en esa habitación?—pregunto Garfield con algo de temor en su voz mientras ambos se dirigían a lo más profundo del pasillo en donde encontraron una puerta.<p>

—No perdemos nada con entrar…—respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros y girando la perilla de la puerta.

* * *

><p>—Amigo Dick… este lugar da miedo… y si es como dijo amigo Garfield—susurro Kory volteando a ver para atrás, ella sentía como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo y eso la ponía nerviosa.<p>

—¡Ya les dije! ¡Esto no es una película de terror!—respondió el pelinegro rodando los ojos mientras abría una puerta.—Y si esto fuera una película de terror… en el momento que abriera la puerta de este armario saldría algo para asustarnos.—dijo Dick probando que esto no era una película de terror y haciendo lo antes dicho mientras observaba a Kory.—¡Ves! Está vacío.—el pelinegro vio como se le descomponía el rostro a su compañera, ella estaba completamente pálida y en completo shock, esta reacción no se la esperaba, volteo para ver lo que tenia así a su compañera.—¡Ahhh!—grito el chico mientras corría y jalaba a Kory para que el tipo enorme de la máscara y sierra eléctrica no los descuartizaran.

Todos en la mansión escucharon el grito de Dick, incluyendo Karen y Víctor que se encontraban fuera de la mansión haciendo guardia.

—¡Al carajo! ¡Yo me voy de aquí!—grito Víctor aterrorizado por el grito desgarrador.

—¡Nuestros amigos siguen dentro!—dijo Karen tratando de calmar al chico.

—Al diablo la amistad y esas porquerías, ¡Aquí lo que tenemos que hacer es correr por nuestras vidas!—exclamo Víctor zarandeando a la chica por los hombros.

* * *

><p>—¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!—ordeno Jasón después de haber escuchado el grito de su ahora ''difunto'' enemigo. Ambos villanos corrieron por el pasillo de la mansión para llegar a la salida.<p>

—¡Corre más rápido!—grito Nicole escuchando unos pasos acelerados que los perseguían.

* * *

><p>— Esto es como una película de terror…—susurro con temor Garfield a su compañera, ambos estaban escondidos debajo de una cama y con las linternas apagadas.<p>

—Shhh… cállate.—contesto en voz baja Rachel observando los zapatos de un tipo caminando de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando a sus próximas víctimas. —Escucha con atención: cuando el tipo deje la habitación corres rápidamente y cierras la puerta. Luego abrimos la ventana y saltamos. ¿Entendiste?—pregunto en voz baja la chica a su compañero que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que Rachel seguía observando como el tipo dejo de caminar y se quedo enfrente de la cama. Ambos héroes dejaron de respirar, esperando a que el tipo no los escuchara y dejara la habitación para que pudieran escapar de ese lugar… pasaron unos cinco segundos que más parecieron una eternidad en donde el sujeto de la máscara se quedo quieto, finalmente el tipo empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta. —¡Ahora!—susurro Rachel cuando el sujeto dejo la habitación, ambos salieron rápidamente debajo de la cama, Garfield corrió a cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro para que no entrara ese loco, Rachel se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación a tratar de abrirla pero al parecer estaba trabada la ventana. —¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué estas mierdas no funcionan cuando uno más lo necesita?!—gruño Rachel tratando de abrir la ventana mientras el tipo de la máscara somataba la puerta para entrar. —¡Garfield ayúdame a abrir la ventana!—grito la chica mientras que su compañero corría hacia la ventana para ayudarle, el tipo de la máscara dejo de somatar la puerta y ambos chicos se extrañaron, luego escucharon el horrible sonido de una sierra erétrica siendo encendida.

* * *

><p>—Jajaja… esto es definitivamente mejor que una película de terror.—se reía Chris mientras observaba desde su cómoda sala, como trataban de escapar todos los campistas. —¡Pánfilo! ¡Trae más palomitas de maíz!—ordeno el presentador a uno de sus meseros.<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Vamos!—gritaba desesperadamente Garfield tratando de abrir la ventana mientras el tipo psicópata partía la puerta con su sierra eléctrica, afortunadamente pudieron abrir la ventana después de tanto suspenso…—Las damas primero.—le dijo Garfield a Rachel como todo un caballero para que saltara de primero, la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros y salto seguida de Garfield que vio aterrado como el tipo estuvo a punto de matarlos. —Vaya… eso estuvo cerca.—dijo el chico cubierto del lodo que había por tanta lluvia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Como que tengo un retraso ¿no creen? Ya paso Halloween y yo sigo con cosas de terror… ahhh pero que importa ¿verdad? Así como la gente empieza a adornar de navidad yo sigo con Halloween. :D ¡ohh! Y si quieren retarme a que escriba más fics… en el foro de MrRayney tengo una sección en donde me pueden retar a que escriba una de sus ideas. ;) <strong>


End file.
